What my heart yearns for
by CaptainVonCookie
Summary: A story on how the relationship between Shizuru and Natsuki developed from the end of the anime, how the exHimes and friends are doing and lots of 'puffing! Genre wise it will follow the anime's tone.
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation of Mai Hime, I needed more people so some characters from Mai Otome will appear. I tried to keep their personalities, but in Mai Hime they lacked some interactions and not to guess how would they react to some situations I mixed their personalities in Mai Hime with Mai Otome ones (example: Natsuki's jealousy over Shizuru is only present in Mai Otome, it would be the same in Mai Hime I'm sure, but they never showed us their interactions in Mai Hime [yes that still bothers me)

_Italics_Are their thoughts.

_Italics with underlines: _Still their thoughts, but the other ones, it could be their good conscience, their bad conscience or even their hentai conscience.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Mai Hime or Mai Otome! (now I'm frustrated…)

NOTE: English is my second language and I'm rusty, so kannin na to any errors you may find.

Two weeks have passed since graduation at Fuka High. Natsuki was at a lingerie shop with a couple of "very interesting" articles in hand and was heading towards the experimenting cabins, there were 2 guys in the first ones waiting for their girlfriends to come out so they could give an opinion ( and drool a little), they froze when they saw her and their eyes widened when they saw what she was holding, she saw one of them with a stupid smile on his face opening his mouth to say something and she gave them one of her you-better-not-be-looking-at-me-or-I'll-pop-your-eyes-out look right before he had the chance to say something about those articles that I'm not sure if an under aged girl should even try out and resumed their attentions immediately to their girlfriends cabins.

Natsuki kept on walking till the last cabin and when she opened the curtain a little she suddenly stopped, her eyes widened, her jaw dropped a little to much further the human ability and turned into a shade of red that not even the devil dared to use. Inside there was a beautiful girl with chestnut hair and crimson eyes staring at Natsuki, she was only wearing a really really really minimum pair of black panties, and was reaching for the braw that was hanging beside her when the curtain opened, so all of her perfect curves and flawless skin were exposed to the eyes of Natsuki. Who actually didn't even blink to that perfect shaped almost nude body in front of her.

"Natsuki..?" Shizuru reached a hand for the younger girl and called a little embarrassed but also a little worried that the other girl wasn't moving (except for her eyes..oh they were moving all right)

The two guys locked their way with curiosity and tilted their heads back to see what had shocked Natsuki inside that cabin. Natsuki looked at them and instinctively put her hands up against Shizuru's chest and pushed the girl further inside closing the curtain with one hand sighing in relief as she looked down.

"Ara ara Natsuki.. Not that I mind your aggressiveness but not here" said the topless girl letting out a little moan to tease the younger girl.

"Eh?.." The younger girl looked up to see one of her hands still attached at one of the older girl breasts, her eyes widened again and she could feel every drop of blood rushing to her face, that was now so bright that she could be used like a disco ball. "Gah…it's not like that, they were going to see you so..so.._'I grabbed your perfect shaped soft breasts..what the hell was that?..well it's true..yeah but still..'_she let go of the girl and looked down ashamed of her thoughts.

"Ah…over already? Natsuki Ikkezu!" She then hugged the younger girl with her arms around her neck and squeezed herself against Natsuki "But thank you for protecting me Natsuki.."

"Oh..right..it's ok..sorry for bursting in..I didn't know you were here.." '_Oh God Oh God Oh God almighty I can feel her breasts, I can see the back of her body trough the mirror,I'm used to see my body, but every little curve in her seems so unique, her skin seems so soft…OH SHIT why did I touched her?? Oh right pretend you were just hugging back '_

"Natsuki.. You are so stiff, is something wrong?" the older girl whispered really close to Natsuki's ear brushing accidentally (yeah right) her lips on her ear.

"Mmm…" '_What the hell?? Why isn't my body responding?? And why is her body so warm?' _"Mmm..omentarily no!"she said covering for the little but noticeable moan that escaped from her lips.

Realizing that she was getting to comfortable for her taste she tries to push Shizuru back, who trips in the little bench that all the cabins have, and taking Natsuki with her as a reflection ends up in a very compromising position, with her back against the mirror and Natsuki pressing against her front but supporting a little of her weight with her hands in the mirror at each side of Shizuru and with her right leg between Shizuru's, and consequently Shizuru's left leg between Natsuki's. Shizuru tilts her head back to let out a little "Ahh" of pain…very easily mistaken for one of pleasure, giving Natsuki the view of a very tempting naked neck.

"Mou Natsuki.. Be gentle.. You almost hurt my foot" breathed the older girl lifting the knee of the free leg to Natsuki's waist.

Natsuki was still shocked by the whole thing, she never had this type of contact, her first and only kiss (awake at least) was with Shizuru and it had been only a lip lock. _'how can she be so sexy?..What??..in a friend's perspective I can still think she is beautiful and sexy right???right??...__Ok yes you can, now explain the hot sensation coming from her thigh in your waist__..it fells good?..__Yes it does, but friends don't fell each other's thighs, like what you are doing now, are you afraid she might get her leg tired?__'_

"Natsuki?" the older girl almost moaned, but bit her lower lip looking at Natsuki's eyes surprised by her action and her arms still around the younger girl's neck now were tightening, bringing her closer. Their noses were only an inch from each other, their bodies pressed against each other feeling their warmth, their eyes never left each other's and they could sense the hot breath coming from each other at this close distance.

"Shiz"

"Gooooooood morning sunshine!! The birds are singing and asking to be shot! Time to wa..What the hell were you dreaming about??"

When Natsuki felt her covers disappear she opened her eyes and saw three very curious faces staring at her. "What?" yawned a very sleepy Natsuki, in the morning she can just put together one or two words at each time. But this time she woke up really fast when she realized she was hugging her super sized pillow really tight with one leg above it, but she just turned red when she felt something running from her nose and noticed it was blood when whipped it out with one hand and saw it. "GAH..I have nosebleeds cuz I'm allergic to grywsfgrn.." the last word came as a growl..well it was morning, and her brain still didn't noticed the rest of the body was awake so she couldn't remember any excuse.

"Right.. I've heard of it.." said a very teasing Nao imitating those Professors on the TV shows that always explain everything "The nosebleed, the stupid smile while dreaming and the drool in the corner of her mouth are symptoms of that nasty allergy to wet dreams! But don't worry Kuga the cure is quite satisfying.. You see you just have to.."

"NAO!!! At least warn me when you're going to say those things so that I can cover Mikoto's ears first! So.." The busty redheaded covered Mikoto's ears and then turned to Natsuki "With who was it??"

"It's none of your business.." stated the sleepy girl getting up and heading towards the bathroom "Wait..No! I didn't have one of those dreams!!" '_Dammit!'_

"Hm Hm" the redheads teased in unison winking at each other.

"We'll wait here for you to get ready, hope you didn't forget we're having lunch outside"

"Of course _'I did'_ not Mai, I'll be right back"

While closing the bathroom door she could still hear giggles coming from the two older girls. She got undressed and turned the water of the shower on. While feeling the water falling on her head she tilted her head back and closed her eyes enjoying feeling the warm water down her chest to the rest of her body, and then she remembered her dream, first she remembered those dreamy articles that probably only existed on her imagination (whoa.. she has a perv side!), but then as her hands were softly washing her stomach and were climbing slowly up she remembered the last part of her dream "Shizuru.." a soft whisper escaped from her lips. She then opened her eyes when she felt her hands reaching her breasts _'What the..'_

"AHHHHHH" the three girls run over to the bathroom door across them when they heard the scream.

"Natsuki?? Are you all right? It's Mai!"

"Natsuki cover yourself! I'm going in!" Nao smiled at another successful comment with sexual interpretation, and opened the door to find a very red Natsuki sitting in the floor of the shower with all the products spread around and covering herself with her hands.

"I'm fine!! I just tripped! Get out! Get out!"

"Ok ok" They didn't even blinked and immediately got out closing the door behind them.

"Natsuki.." came a surprisingly sweet and worried voice across the door from Nao.

"Yes?" Natsuki tried to answer calmly noticing the worry in the voice. _'she can actually be a human being..'_

"It hurts me to see you like this so I have to say something.." the voice actually sounded a little in pain.

"What is it?" Natsuki wrapped herself with her towel and opened the door a little bit showing a caring smile when she saw Nao's face with a pained expression.

"I just thought you should know.." Nao's face suddenly changed into a teasing evil one "You should really depilate more often, and then you wouldn't trip on your own leg hair like that!"

"NAO!!" she tried to chase the girl that was laughing so hard tears came to her eyes but with a towel that was really difficult "OUT! All of you, I want to get dressed! MAI stop laughing and see that she behaves! Mikoto stop touching my legs for your information I always take care of that!"

------

Over the living room the three girls already calmed down and were chatting on the couch waiting for Natsuki.

"Mou Nao, You had to tease her the minute she woke up? You're lucky she can't materialize her guns anymore"

"Somebody has to do it while Fujino is away"

"Mai I'm hungry.." Mikoto put on her puppy eyes and pouted, earning herself a pat in the head by the busty girl.

"Wait just a little longer Mikoto" Mai said with a smile to calm the little girl

------

In the bedroom Natsuki was dressing herself while thinking about what happened, she was really confused _'what was that about? Maybe I'm just missing her too much…__Your missing her that way too?? That fantasy was good, you go Kinky girl!__... what? No, maybe it's just hormones mixed with missing her resulted in that hot dream… __Maybe your right, it was just a hot dream__…don't say hot dream dammit!!... __Jesus girl you're self-denial in person! But I have to agree that she not being here really makes all the difference__.'_ Natsuki decided not to give the dream much importance since she was just missing her best friend and went out the room to meet her friends in the living room.

"Hey, sorry to make you guys wait, let's go" she then headed for the door while trying to avoid kicking something in her totally messed up apartment.

"You really should clean once in a while, your apartment is usually messed up, but this.." stated the busty girl at all the magazines, dvd cases and video games lying around on the floor together with some fast-food packages.

"I've been busy.." Natsuki pouted with a frown while holding the door for her visitors.

"Yes, we can see.. honestly she only left three days ago and you're already falling apart Kuga!" Nao said exiting the apartment looking at Natsuki only receiving a small growl in return.

"Nao's right, you only cleaned up because she always tells you to do it.. You should be ashamed even Mikoto cleans up without me telling her to" the smaller girl smilled proudly at Mai, who proudly smiled back.

"Great I'm being compared to that sample of people" Natsuki said while locking the apartment

"AND... Your loosing!"

"NAO!!" everybody laughed except for Natsuki '_today is not my day..'_

After more teasing laughing and three attempts to kill Nao after, the four girls arrived at a small restaurant and chose a table, Nao on one side and everybody else in the other side, Natsuki by the window, then Mai and then Mikoto.

"Everybody's ready to order?" asked a very hungry Natsuki.

"Nah, wait a little bit more..Sigiura-san's not here yet.."

"Midori??? Mai, did you invite that crazy drunk teacher???" Nao couldn't believe her luck '_Great..after all the trouble I had to leave home without she noticing'_

"Nao, you didn't tell her you were coming here??" asked a very surprised Mai " You moved in with her only two weeks ago and your already escaping home?"

Nao really moved in with Midori at the end of school, she couldn't stay in the dorm, and her mother was still hospitalized. So Midori asked her to move in with her, first she thought that was a bad idea considering… Midori really was a crazy drunk teacher, but then again she doesn't want to admit it but she liked her, of course she said that she just moved in with her because she had nowhere to go.

"Yoooouhhh ma Sistas! Midori in the restaurant!" Midori arrived quite happy and sat beside Nao, changing her expression to a hurt on. "You left me behind Nao… I'm hurt.." And then finished with the cutest pout.

"Oh quit it.. I left a note in the table _'Got to arrive first and write that note' _but since you are here we can order beers"

" What? I'm insulted I'm not old enough to drink legally, I'm.. "

"Your what? You were 17 last year..so unless you stop time there's no way yo.." Nao interrupted Midori with a knowing smile on her face

"DUH!" Midori interrupted Nao as well " Of course I'm not 17 anymore _'got to keep track of how old I say I am'_ I'm now 18! And I didn't see any note.. Oh my god… Nao-chan… we moved in together only two weeks ago and you're already cheating on me and mistreating me?" Midori then faked she was crying burying her face in her hands.

"Stop it!!! What will people think?? You paedophile.." Nao yelled first, but the last part was more like a murmur.

"They will think my girlfriend abuses me… out of the bedroom!" She said raising her voice a little to tease the now blushed redheaded.

While the two of them got into a discussion..well, Midori teased Nao with dirty talking, and Nao yelled at her profanities (And that kept the waiters out of their table). Mai covered Mikoto's ears and watched Natsuki at first smiling because the redheaded girl who was teasing her was now tasting her own medicine and then turned her head to the side and sighed watching the window.

"Natsuki, is everything alright? You seem distracted" Asked a concerned Mai

" Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine, just a little tired, it took me forever to sleep last night" Natsuki was actually telling the truth, what she wasn't telling is that she spent the last 3 days watching movies and playing games and missing that presence, that always teased her, but cared for her. She was accustomed to have her near, and she didn't heard from her since she left, only a message saying ' I've already arrived, everything's ok, please contact me if you need me, I'll see you in a week'

"You miss Shizuru don't you? Come on she just went to pass a week at her parent's house."

Natsuki turned her head to face Mai and looked at her eyes " Yes I do.. we've been together everyday since graduation, it just feels a little weird now, we did everything together."

Mai could sense the honesty in Natsuki's eyes but also a little pain " Why don't you call her? Or send her a message if you miss her that much?"

"She didn't do it too.. I just though that would be weird.. And she would think I can't live without hearing from her.. and then she'd tease me to death" Natsuki didn't notice but she smiled imagining it.

"You are so stubborn!! She might be waiting for you to say something you know? After all that happened.. you know..in the Carnival, she may be insecure and don't want to force herself in you even when she is away!"

Natsuki's eyes widened "Damn it! I didn't think of that…but I already told her that it's alright! And we've been together, just like before, no, better than before, we're more opened."

"Yes, but don't forget she always had to suppress her feelings for you sometimes.. I saw you two together and although she still teases you, sometimes if she saw you were possibly going to take it the wrong way she hesitated"

When she heard that Natsuki's eyes became sad and in pain, that she may have pained Shizuru. "You're right.. I'm being stubborn but I'm messaging her right now!"

For Irony of fate.. (Or just an incurable romantic writer) Natsuki's phone beeped before she got to it. _'hm? Who's messaging me?' _Mai actually guessed who it was when she saw the wide smile in Natsuki's face the second she read who messaged her. "Shizuru.."

"Natsuki? What did Kaichou said?" Mai asked when she noticed Natsuki had finished reading the message and had a light blush on her cheeks. _'that kaichou is something else..she even gets Natsuki to be blushed from a text message..unless it's a compromising photograph..MAI!!..I'm hanging out to much with Nao'_

Natsuki looked at the unbelievable fast change of faces her friend made "Are you ok?" receiving an affirmative nod she continued now with a smile in her face "She said : 'Kannin na Natsuki, I haven't said anything before because my parents wanted all my attention now that I'm with them. But don't worry you're always on my mind. I hope you're well and not eating fast-food with mayo like crazy now that I'm not there. This is torture to be apart from my Natsuki but I'll soon be there, just four more days. PS: I had a very interesting dream with you and lingerie (I almost can imagine your cute blushed face)'

"Well she is right…you are blushing.." said a now giggling Mai.

"S-Shut up!" replied the blushed girl not taking her eyes of her phone while answering the text message.

"YOU'RE NOT WORTHY OF ME!! I'm breaking up with you… And your sleeping in the couch… how dare you…I gave you my love and my sake (the drink) and in return you hate me…" Midori was now screaming faking tears

"NO I don't hate you, come on don't cry…" the redheaded for one second actually believed Midori was crying and was reaching to comfort her thinking that she was too cruel this time " I don't want to sleep on the couch..! Wait what??? MIDORI WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!!!!!!"

"What???? You're still at it??? Stop it you two!! Let's just order" A surprised Mai was getting slightly annoyed by the non-stop fighting, and called one waiter " Hey, we'd like to order now"

Before the waiter arrived at the table Mai felt Mikoto pocking her, she turned to Mikoto and the girl was with a curious look on her face. "Mai.. what does the expressions 'get into my pants' and 'whip that pretty ass of yours' means?"

Mai was regretting letting go of the younger girl's ears and shot a death glare at the two responsible girls for this who were sitting across her, that were petrified by the look she was sending them, but before she could open her mouth Mikoto asked " And does that clitoris thing really taste that good?" Mai fainted.

"Mai..?" Natsuki pocked Mai's arm with her index finger in hope that the girl now with her forehead against the table would wake up.

"Hm?" Mai slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head to see two very close and worried faces in front of her. _'What the hell happened? and why am I sleeping in a restaurant? OHH RIGHT!!!!' _"I'm..Going..To..Kill.. You.. Two" she threatened with fire in her eyes.

"_Gulp…"_ the girls in front of her were getting ready to run but everything calmed down when one of the waitresses interrupted hesitating a little bit. "Excuse me.. Are you ready to order?" everybody ordered what they wanted and finally all was well in waitresses land… Or so they thought.

"Honestly you two!! Mikoto is still too young to hear those things!!" Mai was lecturing the two girls in front of her who had their heads down like little kids being lectured by their moms, but was occasional interrupted by Mikoto asking her things like " Can I have one clitoris when we get home Mai??" that made the busty girl blush and raise her voice to the two giggling girls in front of her.

Natsuki also giggled a little knowing that Mikoto was going to give a hard time at her roommate this week. But when things seemed like they weren't going out of control she went back to write her text message. All she had till now was 'It's ok Shizuru I figured you've been busy, your parents don't see you that much'

Natsuki read what she wrote and thought about what to write next '_I'm just happy you didn't abandoned me..wait I can't write that, what would she think??' _ she tried to write and not giving any clues that she was really missing her best friend..well maybe just a little clue. 'I'm just happy your ok and enjoying yourself, when you get back I'll pick you up at the airport and for your information ' she stopped writing and looked at the food now being served 'I'm not consuming that much mayo _'well it is a restaurant with mayo at our description' _and _'about that dream I actually had one to..__Tss you're thinking about it again__.. well yeah but it's only because she had one too so I remembered' _see you soon and keep in touch'

Natsuki reviewed her text message 'It's ok Shizuru I figured you've been busy, your parents don't see you that much. I'm just happy your ok and enjoying yourself, when you get back I'll pick you up at the airport and for your information I'm not consuming that much mayo. See you soon and keep in touch' she felt like something was missing.. it had been 3 days since they talked so it felt like incomplete, she wanted to add 'cuz I miss you' but she thought she'd better not. Anyway, with her heart a little bit relieved she could now enjoy her meal together with her loud friends.

------

Meanwhile in a Kyoto mansion a beautiful chestnut haired girl was lying in her bed resting from a business lunch with her parents and associates of the Fujino Corp that took place about an hour ago, when she heard a beep _'hmm is it Natsuki already? Better not to put my hopes up'_ she sat up and reached for her cell phone which was lying in the little table by the bed and actually was pleasantly surprised by the text message. " Keep in touch? Hmm what does she mean by that" the she sighed in frustration lying in the bed again _'Not fun if she doesn't hear it.. but at least I can still tease her a little bit I did got permission to keep in touch..' _She started writing a message but was interrupted by her young maid who knocked and entered after receiving permission " I'm sorry Fujino-sama, but your father is requesting your presence at his office downstairs "

"Hm, there's nothing to be sorry about" replied a smiling Shizuru "Teel him I'll be right there, I'm just finishing something"

" Certainly Miss.. Excuse me.." The maid made a small bow before opening the door

" Marguerite-san?" Shizuru called

"Yes Fujino-sama?" The maid stopped and replied before closing the door

"We've known each other for some years now.. I'd like us to be less formal, call me Shizuru" '_Shizuru..you are a naughty girl, you really can't see a kawaii girl and not flirting with her can't you?...well I need something to entertain me. I can't be thinking about Natsuki all the time, maybe during this week I can learn not to be so attached to her."_

" Yes Fuj.. Shizuru-san " the young maid replied with a honestly happy smile and a light blush.

" I'm glad, that had been bothering me for some time now Tomoe. I'm sorry I'm just asking you that now" _'she's already blushing? Kawaii, but Natsuki's blush is irreplaceable.'_

" It's ok Shizuru-san.. I'll be informing your father now.." Tomoe excused herself out of the bedroom still with a blush on her cheeks.

" Ara..I never noticed she was this kawaii, I must try to compensate her for taking care of me, and I didn't gave her the appreciation she deserved" Shizuru said to herself "Now..where was I?" she then resumed writing her text message to Natsuki.

Two minutes latter Shizuru was downstairs in front of her father's office and knocked to receive permission before entering. It was a big office, shelves in both walls on the sides and a big desk in front of a window with a big chair with its back turned to the door.

"You requested my presence Otto-san" said a very composed Shizuru

The chair then turned around, to reveal a man with crimson deep eyes just like his daughter although his hair was black, he was staring at Shizuru's eyes with a determined and almost angry look. "Shizuru.." he said with a serious voice leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his clenched fists. Shizuru was now staring at him with the same serious look on her face, their eyes were almost battling. He got up, walked to his daughter and rested his hands on her shoulders, his eyes never letting his daughter's. "Shizuru.. Marguerite-san appeared here with a blushed face and trying to hide a smile right after talking to you.." Her father muttered while Shizuru crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Shizuru.."Her father now had a defeated face with a childish pout " Don't seduce all our maids.. what will people think if my daughter gets more attention than I do? Think about my reputation" he then winked and smiled at his daughter who giggled a little bit. Her father was one of the few people with whom she felt she could relax.

" You never change do you Otto-san? If Okka-san listened to you now.." Shizuru then hugged her father with a smile on her face " but to answer your question Mr Don Juan, people would think that my father has taught me well" she replied with a wink. " So what did you wanted to talk to me about?"

" It's business and serious talk unfortunately, let's talk while we walk in the garden, I've missed those walks with you, and after that would you like to join me for a cup of tea? "

Shizuru's eyes were shining when she heard the word tea "Of course Otto-san, where is Okka-san?"

" Hm..Probably ordering some poor maids around.." He said joking " You know she loves telling them that everything they do is wrong.. and your gift for her birthday only added more wood to the fire..honestly..what were you thinking offering her a whip??"

" I didn't… I sent her a new set of tea" Shizuru said a little confused but amused that her mother was capable of threaten her father like that. _' You must have really upset her if she bought a whip! What did I miss?'_

------

TBC! (Well obviously it's not a one-shot!!! Although it would be funny to just let things like this!) And now the omakes, or cut-out scenes:

Omake 1:

They were shooting the scene in the change cabin, right in the final part where they were so close to each other and their noses were almost touching and it was time for Natsuki to say Shizuru's name and then wake up from her dream, everybody in the set was with their mouths wide opened, their noses almost exploding and didn't dare to move one muscle. Natsuki took a quick glimpse at Shizuru's side, there was a small tv screen with words she had to say, just in case she looses her line, she didn't have to say just Shizuru anymore, there were more words, she frowned _'why did they changed? It doesn't matter I better get it right or I'll have to repeat this all over again' _she focused on Shizuru again and taking quick peeks at the screen said her lines.

"Shizuru.." she whispered and leaned slowly forward till their noses touched like the screen said.

"Yes Natsuki?" Shizuru answered her words flowing sensually into Natsuki's ears and moving one of her hands to Natsuki's lower back caressing it and feeling Natsuki's body shivering at her touch.

"I…" Natsuki was hypnotized not just by Shizuru's touch, but also her hot breath caressing her lips, she peeked at the screen, she just had time to read and not to fully understand what they asked " I want to…" she waited for the line to appear and heard giggles which made her come out of her dozed state and become more conscious off what she was doing " I want to take you RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW??? AND MAKE WHAT???????" _' Really? Is that possible? Wait that's not the question!!' _She let go of Shizuru and tried to see who was writing that stuff. "NAO! MIDORI!"

"Oh shit! She saw us!" Nao said trying to escape a very furious Natsuki running side by side with Midori "It's your fault if you hadn't giggled she wouldn't even noticed that and we would get paid!"

Natsuki came back to the set and approached the director ( me ) still with a death glare. "You could have stopped it! Why didn't you do it?"

"Don't look at me, I was just paid to let the scene roll a bit more!!!"

"Paid? You too? Then.." Natsuki's eyes widened "SHIZURU!!"

------

Omake 2

Natsuki was doing the showering scene, letting the water running down to her body and feeling every drop of water flowing trough her body and luscious curves. The scene didn't require voice yet so the Director just instructed from his chair whenever he felt necessary.

" Good, just let your hand flow sensually trough your sides, and tilt your head back"

And Natsuki did so, blushing trough her entire body but she complied.

" Now circle around your stomach for a bit, yes like that, now bring your hands up…. A little more… more….. perfect, just cup them and feel the sensation"

Natsuki did so but her eyebrow was beginning to twitch _'wasn't I supposed to have fallen already? I can't see that good trough the water and illumination is pointing towards me so…'_

"Now let one hand slide back down slowly… more… more…. Oh come on just a little more!!!" Natsuki was turning redder and didn't want to slide her hand any lower than that and thank God was interrupted by something or she would get out and break her hand down the director's face.

"Hey what's up? Are you rehearsing the showering scene? Hey Shizuru what are you doing in my chair?" The Director walks in the set eating a Donut, and trying his best not to have a nosebleed at the scene while Shizuru ran for her life…again.

"SHIZURU!!!"

------

Omake 3

They were shooting the scene were Shizuru enters her father's office, his chairs doesn't turn around though but he speaks with a serious tone " Shizuru…" he then turns around and has a black helmet and black uniform "I am your father…" he says in that voice that looks like you're talking with a bottle in you're mouth.

Director : _'Oh for God sakes…' _"CUT! Star wars is the studio at our right, just go trough that door over there!!"

Guy who walks in trough another door : " J-san where missing our leading actress in studio-at-your-left-with-the-not-so-innocent-films mind if I borrow that crazy woman with the whip?" he points at Mrs Fujino.

Director : "Sure sure! She doesn't appear in this yet so it's ok!" the director sighs heavily _'I just want to finish this..'_

Natsuki approaching Shizuru : "I fell sorry for him…! Although it would be fun to be in Star Wars."

Shizuru smiles : "You're right, I'd like to play Princess Leia, she has an interesting character"

Natsuki : "But then… Which roll would I play?"

"Chewbaka…."

Natsuki: "NAO!!"

------

Omake 4

Everybody was relaxing and reading the script for the next chapter in some couches on an area created for the crew to rest and Nao came into the set "Hey sorry I'm late, the new scripts are out? Where can I get mine?"

"The Director has them, he is in his office!" with that said Nao went to the Director's office.

She knocked but nobody answered, so she let herself in, the Director had his back turned to her, he was writing something but what had caught Nao's eyes where the computer's screen "What the.."

The Director turned around "Hey Nao-san, here I have a new script for you" he said innocently.

Nao narrowed her eyes at him and pointed to the screen, he turned his head to the screen and then to Nao in shock with his mouth wide opened "Care to explain why is there a photo of me in bikini in your computer?"

"Wait!! It's not what you think I swear, somebody sent me th,,, hmmmf hmfph" The Director was silenced by now, tied up to his chair and had a blindfold.

Nao licked her finger much how she did in the series and made it run down his nose in a seductive way "that'll teach you…Hentai!" She blew him a kiss and closed the door behind her.

'_Nao!!! Come back here!!! You can't do that to me!! It's not even my fault!!'_ The Director heard the door open and close again _'Ahh I knew you couldn't do that to me'_

SNAP the sound of a whip was heard " Not going to appear? You've been very, very naughty!"

'_MRS FUJINO???' _ "MFHPHFMH"

------

Omake 5

Mikoto: "Mai…"

Mai: "Yes Mikoto"

Mikoto: "What's hentai?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kanin na.. I wanted to update 3 days ago but my computer broke down, luckily I saved some files in a pen and this was saved! Though I think I'm spoiling you… This takes time to write! But I'll probably update in some days again because the third one is almost complete.

NOTE: Someone asked me if I was Filipino! No I'm not, but from this chapter you'll get from where I am!

MORE IMPORTANT NOTESomeone said it was weird Shizuru flirting with Tomoe, well it can't really be called flirting… that's just the way she interacts with girls!

MOST IMPORTANT NOTE:So.. I watched what is called the 'Nosebleed of the century' It's called Ikkitousen, and it really is the nosebleed of the century, though the second season more than the first although it hasn't as much sexual content BUT it's NOT hentai… Now, why am I saying this to obviously **Shiznat**fans?

Because… From that experience I made a conclusion! The Scientific Fact of the century!!

**a)** Every girl with a Nagigata IS without doubts Hot!

**b)** Every girl with a Nagigata is inlove with her best friend (who by chance is always a girl)!

**c)** Believe me… Kan-u from Ikkitousen is (in my opinion) the hottest (and by hottest I mean most interesting, sexiest and most beautiful) anime girl I've ever seen… and the DVD special… '_puff'_ (you'll get the 'puff' sound in the end)

**d)** Shizuru is right beside her in my ranking don't misunderstand me, but I kind of prefer the doujinshi version of her.

ITALICS: with weird words like '_puff'_ or _click_ are sounds that sound just like that.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Mai hime or Mai otome ( back to the anti-depressives…)

Just a little something before: Trust me, everything I write has a reason to be there! I personaly think that the meaning of things are on the details.

------

Meanwhile Back at the restaurant in Fuka the five girls finished eating without having a food fight and were not exiting the restaurant and heading towards a store to get a DVD so they can watch it in Mai's and Mikoto's apartment. Once inside the store everybody headed towards a different kind of movie genre shelf.

"Hey, can we get this one?? I'd like to see black widow" A happy Nao waved the DVD case

" Why? You'd only suit them for author rights " Joked Natsuki heading towards the action section and earning laughs from everyone. But before she could look at the movies in display she heard her cell phone beep.

" Don't even think about bringing one of those cheesy romances Mai!! They always end up together!!" said a sarcastic Nao passing by Mai.

" But.. it's the process that matters.. right Mikoto?? " she then whispered to the smaller girl " Say yes and I'll give you an extra bowl of ramen tonight"

" Yes Mai's right!! Ramen's good!!"

"Did you just tried to bribe a kid??" Nao asked in surprise

"Oh quit it! You tried to introduce her to the dark side of men!" Said Midori approaching the three girls with a case in her hands and a stupid smile on her face "Look!! Everything is alright now!!! Power Rangers the movie is out!!! I'm the red one, I don't care I called it first!!"

Meanwhile (yes I know I say this a lot) Natsuki grabbed her cell and smiled when she saw it was another text message from Shizuru _'Hm it's the least she can do after leaving me 3 days without a word' _she kept walking and read the message 'Is my Natsuki missing me that much that she needs to pick me up at the airport? Alright but I'm a respectful woman, I'll give a little fight before you can have your way with me! But I'd be enjoying myself even more if you were with me, next time I want you to come, I'd love to show Kyoto to you Natsuki. I'm here for 3 days but I already miss you.' Natsuki stopped walking with a light blush from the beginning of the message _'Baka..' _And then she muttered to herself after reading it all "I miss you too.."

" Now that's my kind of movie!! I'm so proud of you Natsuki!!" Midori wrapped an arm around Natsuki's neck and faked she was crying of happiness

"Hm?" Natsuki stooped looking at her cell phone and raised her eyes in confusion to the title of one of the DVD cases in the shelf in front of her.

"Hot steamy nights II The cursed dildo returns?????" Nao and Mai raised her voices a little shocked. Mai didn't know if she should cover Mikoto's ears or her eyes.

" Damn Kuga.. You're insatiable, first the wet dream and now this?"

" What? No! I got distracted!!! I was reading a text message, I didn't come here on purpose, come on why would I wanna see ' Asses from space' or ' Snow white and the seven balls' " she yelled in her tomato face pointing at some tittles " I swear I didn't wanted to come.. " everybody looked at her with wide opened mouths and about to burst in laughter witch made her realise what she had said " To come here DAMMIT!!!" _'Note to self- Don't read porn titles while talking!! Damn you Shizuru you're always getting me in awkward positions.. __You may want to rephrase that thought__...IN AWKWARD SITUATIONS!!!' _Natsuki was mentally beating herself up, while the others were just laughing their asses off except for a very curious Mikoto.

"Mai.. What's a dildo?" asked an annoyed Mikoto because she was the only one who didn't understood the joke.

'_This is going to be a really long week…God give me strength!' _" I'll explain it to you latter Mikoto.. just don't repeat it or ask that to anyone else.. ESPECIALLY to Nao!" The busty girl gave Nao a death glare, who already putted an hand in Mikoto's shoulder and was opening her mouth to explain it.

After much discussion the group of friends agreed in a Comedy. Horror movies were out of the question for Mai, Action movies were a problem because Midori always tried to imitate everything they did, Dramas and Romantic movies were out of the question for everybody except for Mai, Suspense movies weren't bad but Mikoto would pass the whole movie asking about what was happening and why it was taking so long for the movie to get somewhere and I don't think anyone would like to see 'Barbie the pure princess of the pure land of pure pink' well.. maybe Mai.

------

Back at Fujino Mansion in Kyoto.. (see I didn't said meanwhile..) Father and daughter were walking and occasionally laughing trough the garden and sat below a tree in front of a lake.

"Ahh.. It's been a while since I've had the chance to relax with you Shizuru "

" You're right otto-san, It's a shame you didn't visited me back at Fuka, but I know you're busy with business trips and negotiations " Shizuru sighed wishing they hadn't that much obligations as one of the wealthiest families in Japan. " But tell me otto-san what's that serious talk you wanted to have with me? Fufufu.. If it's about little bees and birds I'm too old for that talk already " Shizuru joked resting her back against the tree

" Ah..already? damn it I was too late! " Her father then took a big breath and turned to his daughter with a serious look " No, I wanted to talk to you about something else.."

"I know otto-san.." She turned to her father as well with a serious look in her eyes "So tell me, you have my full attention" _'If father wants to talk without jokes, it's something serious'_

" Well you know the Corporation is doing well, and actually never been better, but your mother wished us to spend more time together and I agree with her, it's too much work.. So I was thinking that maybe it's time for you to get involved with the Corporation, you already passed trough something similar by being kaichou and I must tell you that you're the most qualified person to deal with businesses and that way I could be relieved because I knew the corporation was in your hands. You would go to an university here and in your spare time you'd help me. I really need someone by my side and you're the only one I put my thrust in."

Shizuru listened to it all, it wasn't that big news, she knew one day she would get involved with the Corporation, but right now, she was finally enjoying her time with real friends, with Natsuki. " Otto-san I really want to be with you and I knew someday I would join you in Fujino Corp but.. You know I was going to Fuka university I have there everything that is close to me.."

"Shizuru listen, I'm not saying you have to decide now, I'm just saying that we need you here but of course we'll respect your wishes, just don't answer now and take some time to think ok? Next week your mother and I will go to her home country for business purposes but when we get back you may tell us your answer "

Mrs Fujino wasn't Japanese, no, she was Portuguese, a real Latin hot blooded woman from whom Shizuru had gotten her exotic and unique beauty. Shizuru smiled in agreement, she really had to think about it, but for now she wanted to enjoy her time with her parents.

------

The five girls finally arrived at Mai's and Mikoto's apartment. Mikoto, Mai, Midori and Nao sat in the couch exactly by that order and Natsuki sat in the ground, with her back against Mai's legs and with a bowl of popcorn. The movie was actually good, and kept them busy for a while, without much fights until Midori wanted to raise the sound volume but Nao had the remote control and didn't raised it, of course that lead to a second round of drama from Midori accusing she would call the phone line for domestic abuse and Nao considering if she really did the best thing by quitting being a nun at the church. The group of friends stayed there till dinner time. Nao and Midori left but Mai asked Natsuki to dine with her and Mikoto.

" Don't worry I've got mayo " Mai said winking and bringing dinner to the table

" It's ok, I won't have it now, I already had it at lunch " that earned her a very worried gaze from Mai " I promised Shizuru I wouldn't eat it so much while she's away.. "

" You were worrying me for a minute there.. " Mai let out the air she was holding " You two really seem to be getting along, you've always been together since graduation, and I remember the day before she left she was holding you every chance she got and you weren't that upset by it " Mai winked teasing

" Shut up!! I was just letting because we wouldn't see each other for a while" Natsuki then stuffed her mouth with food while blushing a little bit

" Right.. " Mai said happily eating and remembered a talk they had after the Carnival.

------

_Flashback :_

One day after the carnival Mai and Natsuki were chatting about all that happened that year while lying in the grass of the park.

" Natsuki.. I've been meaning to ask you something "

" Hm? What is it? " Natsuki sat up looking at her friend

" How did you lose in the Carnival? I saw two pillars rising at the same time.." Mai then sat up too.

Natsuki then took a deep breathe and told her friend everything, since Shizuru's appearance to save her from Nao, her staying in the tea house where she heard Shizuru's feelings while talking with Haruka and Yukino, the elimination of the first district, the fight they had at school telling Mai how Duran was huge that time so he could fight Kyohime, to the part where Shizuru wasn't capable of hurting her and embraced her instead. And blushed tremendously when she told her about the kiss.

Mai was astonished at those revelations " I knew you were friends, and actually everybody found a little strange how the two of you who are the opposite of each other got along. But I never knew.. But then again.. Nobody can hold anything against her, everybody made mistakes that time trying not to loose our important person, she was doing all of it for her important person, even you.."

" I was fighting for my mother! "

" Duran's key wasn't your mother Natsuki, you know keys have to be alive"

" I know.. I'm sorry I left you to battle by yourself, but when I realised who was my important person and that she was suffering because of me I couldn't take it.. I'm not used to deal with things like that" she let out a small sigh resting her head in her bended knee.

" I know, everything's alright now" _' People told me how Kyohime was really big and for Duran to get as big as Kyohime.. you're still denying your feelings aren't you? She was the first person you let get close to you but at the same time you feared to get close to someone' _"Just remember Natsuki, even though you didn't wanted anybody near you, you allowed her to get in your heart, and she allowed you to get into her's. She may always be surrounded by people but she only enjoys your company, I've seen how superficial it all seems with them in comparison to you two.

"I know.. " Natsuki looked down and didn't notice but smiled at what Mai said, and of course her friend noticed and put on a knowing look _' Are you really still confused between a friends love or something more Natsuki?' _But then again, Mai's an incurable romantic that sees love everywhere.

_End Flashback_

_------_

Back at Fujino's Mansion at Kyoto, Shizuru was once again in her room sitting in a chair by the window, thinking about the talk she had with her father and thinking about Natsuki. _' I wonder what Natsuki's doing. Does otto-san need me that much here? She better keep the promise about Mayo. I knew I'd get involved with my family's businesses sooner or later, well I'll give it some thought after. I really need to distract myself..' _She then got up and looked at her watch " Nine o'clock" and went downstairs, in the middle of the stairs she spotted the young maid from before passing by and called her with a smile " Tomoe-san?"

" Fujino-sama? Do you need something?" the maid stopped and looked at Shizuru smiling.

" Tomoe-san I'm hurt, didn't we promised we'd call each other by our first names?" Shizuru asked coming down and facing the young maid who was now blushing.

" I'm sorry Shizuru-san, I'm used to call you that ever since I came here."

"Yes and I must apologise for that, Tomoe-san what time do you get off work?"

" I was going to get changed now, it's already time for me to leave, but if you need something I can stay a little while longer" The blushed maid smiled at Shizuru

" I actually need something.. " Shizuru smiled " I don't know anybody in here anymore, so would you like to accompany me for a night out? I could really use some relaxing time and although we know each other for some time now we really don't know anything about each other. If you already have plans it's o.."

" NO! " The young maid interrupted Shizuru a little too loud " I mean, no I don't, I'd love to accompany you Shizuru-san" The young maid calmed her voice but couldn't keep a small blush from her cheeks. " I'll be right back I'm just going to get changed"

Five minutes after..

" Ara, Tomoe-san you're so kawaii in those clothes, not that I mind maids uniforms" _'I actually think otto-san made a good use of his money on those short uniforms..' _Shizuru smiled thinking to herself

" Thank you Shizuru-san.." Tomoe shyly said. She was wearing a black miniskirt with a black simple top and a sport jacket, but Shizuru never saw her before wearing regular clothes. _' To think that Shizuru actually noticed me..and called me kawaii, and why does my face fells hot all the time??'_

In that night the two girls went out and had a really good time, they went dancing and got a couple of drinks, then they got ice-creams and walked a little chatting and laughing. Shizuru always mentioned Natsuki in some conversations, it didn't matter with who she was or where she was, she always remembered Natsuki, but was actually surprised to have this fun with someone else other that Natsuki, she was always surrounded by people but always had a mask of perfection on, so even though she kept her calm pose with Tomoe she relaxed a bit and enjoyed. She like Natsuki was also beginning to learn how to be with other people.

Shizuru dropped Tomoe off in her apartment, she said they should do that more often and in return she got a very shy and blushed yes. After Tomoe got in her apartment she drove back into her mansion. It was still a half past midnight but she was ready to sleep after that fun night.

------

Back at Fuka, in a certain sexy biker bedroom..

"Roooonc….shhhhhh!"

Right… she's sleeping, and dreaming she just won a bike race sponsored by no other than her favourite mayo brand.

"Ah I'm the best!! " She said smiling standing in the first place of the podium

"And now it's time for deliver the prizes!!" Said a voice at the microphone

Natsuki's smile widened when she saw a giant pot of mayo being brought to her " Oh my God.. where have you been all my life?"

" Right here.. " replied a sexy voice from the girl who was carrying the mayo pot.

"Hm? " Natsuki's eyes went from the pot up to meet the girl " Shizuru? What are you doing here? And why are you wearing a_ 'sexy' _tight _'very revealing' _dress? But did you see? I won the race!" said a very happy Natsuki that her friend was there and watched her

" I did, here's your prize " Shizuru said standing in front of Natsuki " and now.. your other prize.. " Shizuru handed her the mayo to one hand and placed her hands in Natsuki's chest leaning forward. When her lips were closing in really slowly to the other girls lips she turned and pecked her in the cheek just an inch before actually kiss the younger girl on her lips. Our winner was frozen in her spot and red like a tomato.

"Shizuru!!!" Natsuki woke up and sat up screaming! "Damn another dream.. it's still three in the morning?" she sighed looking at the time and lied down on her side to go back to sleep "Damn that Shizuru.." _' __Cof Cof, why are you upset anyways?__.. Shut up and go to sleep other me!!... __ronc sh ronc sh ronc sh'_

------

Exactly at that time in Kyoto a beautiful chestnut haired girl dressed with a top of a pyjama a little unbuttoned and panties was rolling around her bed, not being able to sleep she just got brief moments of sleep. She was now on her left side, her legs bended, her right hand in her stomach and the other near her face resting in her pillow, her crimson bright eyes could be seen in the night. In the short time she got sleep she dreamed something that actually happened when she stayed over at Natsuki's place, she was in Natsuki's bedroom waiting for her friend to get out of the shower, but the bathroom door was slightly opened and giving the view of a very fit and sexy girl taking a shower, and Shizuru although she knew she should have looked away, she couldn't get her eyes of that beautiful girl that seemed like she was seducing the older girl, passing her hands trough all her body slowly and softly, closing her eyes and tilting her head back while the water felled in her chest and every drop of water was running trough her toned body and letting out a couple of whispered moans in satisfaction for her bath.

Shizuru was now remembering that occasion, and the images of Natsuki showering were stuck in her mind. She bit her lower lip as her hand that was resting on her stomach made it's way up just below her breast and cupped it softly slowly moving around her breast while she remembered Natsuki soaping her chest and softly washing her breasts, her hand then moved inside her pyjamas which had the top three buttons unbuttoned giving easy access for her hand which slid under the pyjamas towards the other breast and her fingers rounded her now erect nipple while remembering Natsuki massaging her breasts to get rid of the soap, she then played with her nipple for a while and felt all her body becoming hotter and hotter and her breathing becoming more intense and occasionally letting out a muffled and soft moan as she breaths out, her hand was now sliding softly down her stomach with only her fingers touching her body, as she reached her destination she closed her eyes and bit one of the fingers of the hand in front of her as she let out a pleasure moan, she didn't controlled her body anymore, she could only remember Natsuki and feel her body satisfying itself, her hand was inside her panties and her fingers were rounding her, not staying in her most sensitive stop long nor penetrating her, she could feel how wet she become and how aroused she was getting, she sucked and licked slowly the finger she bitted before while her other hand was entering her slowly with one finger, then two, but always pressing the rest of her hand against her most sensitive place, every time she moved her hand she could feel pleasure in both places, her clothes were becoming wet from the sweat and were now sticking to her body showing all her sexy curves, she started teasing her most sensitive spot with her fingers and could feel herself coming to the peak, she then penetrated herself again and her hips were now rocking slightly longing for more, her tongue licked her middle finger from the bottom of it to the end and that hand went inside her pyjama to tease her nipple a little more, she had her mouth opened breathing heavily and trying to contain some of the moans which were dying to get out but was failing, she tried to muffle her moans of pleasure sinking her head on the pillow and could feel a wave going now trough her, she stopped breathing holding her breath, at her peak she breathed out only murmuring "Natsuki.." her hips and her hands stopped and her body was quivering, she could feel her peak contractions on the fingers that were inside her. She then rolled on her back with an arm over her head and another in her stomach, her pyjama barely covering her breast because it's unbuttoned leaving a cleavage that only God could give. She was still breathing heavily from the exercise and smiled _' If I do this every night I don't need any physical exercise.. But then again it's boring if I have to do it always alone' _She closed her eyes and went to sleep, much more relieved now but still managed to say "Ikkezu.." seductively in her sleep. (Nostalgic)

------

In the following days Natsuki still hanged out with her friends from the lunch before and sometimes Chie and Aoi joined them only adding even more trouble. Shizuru passed her time being with her family, occasionally helping her father with businesses and hanged out with Tomoe and some friends of hers, whom she grew fond of. In the night before Shizuru's comeback to Fuka they decided to throw a small surprise party for Shizuru at Tomoe's apartment that she shared with her sister Nina.

When Shizuru got to Tomoe's apartment she saw her new friends all there with drinks, music and sad smiles that she was already leaving, she looked at them and gave them one of her honest smiles with pain and happiness in her eyes that melted everyone, they had a group hug of course what's a farewell party without a group hug and partied all night, remembering the good times, exchanging addresses and phone numbers. Shiuru felt really happy to be able to meet them, but not wanting to ruin the mood of the party being sad she went to play with Tomoe's sister Nina, she found out that she was actually a little bit like Natsuki but when you touched her she'd blush and her body would feel an immediate wave of chills that lead her to an involuntary small moan, one of the cutest things Shizuru had ever seen. Nina was always trying to escape but always hid in the worst place.. behind her friend Arika that was the first one to find that reaction and always used it against her.

"Shizuru stop!!" Nina said hidind behind Arika " Arika..don't move! Stop it you too " she slapped Arikas shoulder, they were always fighting.

" But Nina you are so kawaii when you do that.. come on just one more time " Arika was now chasing after Nina as well.

" Tameda, I know you're a lucky guy being surrounded by kawaii girls like this " said Tomoe approaching the final friend at the party " and I was thinking of you when I brought that extra set of napkins.. so please clean you're nose " Tomoe said giggling

Tameda was in a dangerous shade of red, really trying with all his strength not to nosebleed to death, he saw Shizuru also giggling at what Tomoe said and blushed even harder this time of embarrassment, apparently he had a crush on Shizuru.

------

Back at Fuka Natsuki was choosing what to wear the next day to pick up Shizuru, when she remembered she didn't know what time the other girl arrived, she grabbed her cell phone smiling that she had an excuse to call her _' It's kind of late, but I really need to know when is she arriving, and I haven't talked to her in a week so..Hm.. don't you dare commenting on my thoughts you nagging-voice-inside-my-head'_

Beep.. Beep.. "Natsuki?" asked a surprised Shizuru "Wait, let me just get to somewhere quiet.. Tomoe, can I use your room?"

Natsuki was surprised at the loud music and background voices that seemed to be enjoying themselves. But clenched her jaws when she heard the reply from this girl called Tomoe. " Of course Shizuru, will you need company?" " Fufufu Tomoe you've only had a fez drinks and you're already this forward? Nina! Take care of your sister!" Shizuru didn't think Natsuki would hear the conversation since she covered the phone with one hand.

"There, now I'm all yours Natsuki" Shizuru said in a rather happy tone entering the bedroom, for the night to be better she only needed Natsuki.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had company _'why am I being this cold?she can hang out with whoever she wants, but that girl doesn't even know her and hasn't the right to play like that' _I just needed to know at what time you'll be here tomorrow so I can pick you up"

"I'll arrive around two o'clock in the afternoon Natsuki.. _'why is she being so cold?is she tired?' _Are you ok? Your voice seems strange"

"I'm fine, I see your enjoying yourself with your new friends" She paused not being able to control herself "Especially that Tomoe girl."

'_Fufufu..So that's what's bothering you..' _" Yes, you'd like to meet them, Tomoe was the one who introduce them to me, they're throwing a party for me right now, it was Tomoe's idea, I didn't even suspected a thing not even when she avoided me a little at home"

"At home???" Asked a surprised Natsuki

"Yes, she's working there as a maid, what were you thinking?" Shizuru teased a little, she wanted to know how far Natsuki could be jealous, of course Natsuki didn't even notice she was being it.

'_What? So you're always around each other?? That little bit..' _" I wasn't thinking anything! Don't let me keep you, I'll be at the airport at 2 o'clock then!"

" You're not keeping me Natsuki " Shizuru said sensing Natsuki was really getting upset, it was enough, Shizuru was already happy that the biker was getting jealous " I'm going to miss them, but not as much as I miss my Natsuki.." she said in a soft tone

Natsuki smiled and calmed herself at the older girl's words "I miss you too..I'm sorry for the way I talked to you I must be tired, it's already kind of late, I'll see you tomorrow Shizuru"

"Ara..that was the first time my Natsuki admitted she missed me" exclaimed a very happy Shizuru

' _I said what? No I didn't..Or did I? Who cares, It's true!' _"Well it's true, who else would help me clean up this messed apartment and wake me up in decent hours?" Natsuki was now completely relaxed and enjoying their conversation like she was really there next to her.

" Natsuki ikkezu! " said a giggling Shizuru, although Shizuru giggles she always maintains her grace, not giggling like an hysterical school girl. " I'll see you tomorrow Natsuki" _Click_

Everything was alright.. If it wasn't for Natsuki to hear somebody entering the room where Shizuru was and ask " Shizuru do you want a body shot??" right before she hanged up. Yep, that made Natsuki go from relaxed to solid like a rock in time record.

------

Finally a new day has come, usually when Natsuki's alarm clock starts ringing she just throws it out the window, but today it was different, the second it ringed at 10 am Natsuki woke up and turned it off still lying in her bed _'Finally.. I got to hurry up..' _she thought to herself with a sleepy smile on her lips. She got up and started cleaning up her apartment, after she finished around 12:30 (it really was messed up) she smiled to herself at a well done job _' There..all better now' _She went to take a shower and dress herself to grab a bite outside and drive to the airport to pick up her friend.

Meanwhile in Kyoto things were slightly different, Shizuru woke up in Tomoe's apartment in the living room, Tameda was lying in the couch with a bottle of alcohol in his hand and drooling since his mouth almost to the floor. She watched Arika lying next to Nina in the floor always trying to put an arm around her in her sleep, but just like she would react if she was awaken she always slapped Arika's hand and growled something like "Arika stop it" in her sleep, Shizuru wanted to laugh at that scene, but felt a weight on her shoulder and looked down, only to find Tomoe cuddled with her, with her head on Shizuru's shoulder and one hand on her stomach. '_That was an interesting night..'_ she smiled putting a lock of Tomoe's hair behind her ear before getting up without waking anybody up and went to the kitchen to cook her friends some breakfast. It was around fifteen minutes later, at 10:15 am that the group of friends woke up smelling the sweet sent of pancakes that was coming from the kitchen. They got up and had breakfast before driving Shizuru home, for her to pick up her luggage.

Shizuru bid her parents farewell, grabbed her suitcase and went to the airport with all her friends. Tameda was having difficulties not to cry, and while trying hard not to let any tear out he was making faces that caught the airport securities attentions " Security to level B, we may have a possible terrorist attempt with a " the security guard looked at Tameda trying to figure out what he had " a new colon disease! " After that little problem was solved, they said their last goodbyes before Shizuru got on the plane.

" S-Shizuru we're..we're going to..to miss y-ou s-so much!!" Arika said between sobs while hugging Shizuru " Don't you forget us! "

"I won't Arika.. You can always visit me you know? " Shizuru then pecked the younger girl in her forehead, that let go and hugged Nina instead.

" Arika.. at least let me say goodbye to Shizuru first!! " Nina said while trying to push away Arika, who only let go, because Tomoe told her to " Shizuru .. hm.. you know.. I'm gonna miss ya..!" Nina blushed looking at the floor.

' _She looks so much like her..' _" Ara Nina " Shizuru hugged the girl who was now blushing furiously " I'm going to miss you too" With that she slid her hand in circles in Nina's small back who instantly quivered and let out a small moan at the contact " There, now I can leave satisfied " Shizuru teased

" Shizuru!!!!" Nina was blushing but actually didn't mind that contact like before, she was leaving so it was like a goodbye present.

" Ara Nina, I couldn't control myself, you're so Kawaii.." she pecked the girls cheek and turned to Tameda " Tameda..I think you should at least breath a little.."

Tameda was holding his breath not to cry, but when he saw that beautiful graceful smile and those deep crimson eyes looking at him, he exploded in tears " Shizuru please don't forget me ..I mean us, remember the good times we passed..all of us, Visit me..I mean us.." He was trying to disguise his words while rivers of water flowed down his already puffy eyes.

"Jesus.. You look like a cartoon!!" Nina said dragging him to a chair with Arika's help.

"Shizuru.." Tomoe's words were stopped by Shizuru's finger in her lips

" It's ok " she said smiling " I really enjoyed my time here with all of you, and I owe it to you..just remember our talk.. I got to go now, they're making the last calls" She hugged Tomoe, who hugged back with a tight embrace. But before Shizuru was out of sight through the door that leads to the plane Tomoe called.

"Shizuru!! " Shizuru turned her head and looked Tomoe in her eyes " I won't give you up that easily " Tomoe yelled with a hopeful smile on her face.

------

TBC

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!! **Please restrain yourselves from forming an angry mob and come after me…

At least yet…

Omakes everybody?

Omake 1

"Hello? We're here to help you please let us know your problem and we'll try our best to help" a sympathetic voice was heard on the phone.

"Hi… " A scared voice was heard on the other side of the line "I'm so scared… I need help, my girlfriend is going to try to beat me again, she's so rough..even in bed…she makes me do things I don't want to do and there's this new position tha…"

"MIDORI!!!" Nao screamed "Come back here!!! Get off the phone!!! You have no idea about what I'm gonna do to you" Nao threatened and was trying to catch Midori who was running around the table, while Mai Natsuki and Mikoto had also focused on Midori instead of the movie and were laughing at the scene.

Midori still on the phone "KYAAA not the negi again!!" she hanged up and was looking at Nao from the opposite side of the table between them, who was red from both anger and embarrassment.

On the other side of the domestic abuse line was a very red girl with no reaction.

"Miss Janken? What's wrong?" Her boss asked

"It's..._'Negi'_ that Midori again _'Negi' _It's the 10 time this month _'Negi'_… but she couldn't complete the phone call again _'Negi' _" _'thank God she didn't get to the graphic part again…but that Negi thing…'_

"Midori…"Nao said calming herself already in the couch "Thanks to you I got the Negi picture stuck in my head"

"Hehehe Well.." Midori said smiling and facing the girl beside her "Remember that next time I ask you to raise the volume!"

------

Omake 2

Almost everyone was gathered in the relaxing zone of the set, (except Natsuki and Shizuru who were shooting Natsuki's Mayo sponsored race dream) with their scripts in hand and reading them when suddenly a "_puff_" noise was heard, it was Tameda's nose that exploded and he fell back squishing blood all over like a fountain.

"Tameda? Tameda?? What's wrong with you? Get a hold on yourself!" Nina grabbed his collar and shook him but he only pointed to the number of the page he was reading, another "_puff_" noise was heard, this came from Tomoe who read it and also fell back from the squished blood from her nose, followed by every crew member's "_puffs_" if they didn't know better they would say it was rehearsed.

"Tomoe? What is happening?" Nina didn't know what to do and looked at Arika who was reading the same page and had her eyes widened.

"Oh..!!" Arika said amazed and showed the page to Nina " Look Nina!! Shizuru is ero ero!!!" To which Nina just blushed furiously and her jaw dropped.

"Wow, as expected from Shizuru-san" Midori said trying to contain her own blood from flowing and focused all her mind in reading with sparkling eyes. ( ep 6, she did the exactly same thing but I have no idea what porn it was)

"Tsss!! That hentai Director!! I'm going to talk with him! This is getting out of hand, and he is trying to take advantage of us!" To that Nao left to the Director's room, wiping one little drop of blood coming out of her nose.

"Mai…" Mikoto poked Mai's arm " Are you ok?"

Mai was not ok… Mai looked like a lobster! She was completely red, from head to toe and couldn't believe what she was reading " M-Mikoto, I'm fine…it's just hot…"

"What's hot?" Mikoto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me.. No wait, the weather is hot, so I feel a little hot, and so I'm a little hot because of the hot weather, which is hot and is the cause for the hotness" Mai tried to explain to the younger girl but kept babbling.

Mikoto smiled and nodded "Hm, I'm glad Mai's ok"

"Thanks Mikoto" Mai patted her friend in the head and sighed smiling '_at least this time I'm off the hook'_

"Mai.." Mikoto had now a questioning look on her face " What is Shizuru doing to herself? Is th.." Mikoto was interrupted by Mai.

"Mikoto…" Mai said very slow and calmed like it was nothing and smiling gently "Just wait here, I need to go with Nao talk with the Director ok?" she got up and walked to the Director's room with berserk eyes.

"Hm… Nina this time we have lots of moe and ero ero!" Arika said smiling at Nina, who just glared at her, crossed her arms and looked away with a disapproving look on her face.

"N-i-n-a c-h-a-n…" Arika sneaked behind Nina with an evil grin "I still think you're eroer" and poked both sides of Nina with both hands.

"Ahhh…" Nina moaned seductively and shivered involuntarily, to that scene everyone that was finally being able to recover from the previous nosebleed "_puffed_" again. Except Tomoe and Tameda those were still '_puffing'_ from the first nosebleed.

------

Omake 3

After shooting the Mayo sponsored dream, with minor incidents; like Shizuru spreading a little bit of mayo in her cleavage and saying that was the prize, or Shizuru puffing hot air into Natsuki's hear softly instead of kissing her in the cheek; Natsuki was trying to return to her original colour standing in front of the staff fridge where they kept their food and drinks and Shizuru was assaulted by Mai and Nao.

"Shizuru-san!! Thanks to your bribes to always get ho…intimate scenes on the script I'm going to have a very long month with Mikoto! At least warn us!" Mai said to Shizuru always trying not to disrespect the girl in any way, she knew better.

"I don't mind the… _intimate_ scenes " Nao said seductively " But that hentai director is getting too fresh!"

"Ara… I liked the scene…" Shizuru smiled at the two girls " But I can't take credit for it, I wasn't the one who paid him off, but I also wonder who may have been…" Shizuru stated assuming her thinking trade mark pose with one arm across her stomach and the other supported by it with one finger on her chin.

"It wasn't you???" The two redheads asked surprised at the same time " But then… who?"

_**TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN!!**_

( That is something I'll only reveal after a couple of chapters! But you can try to guess!)

(There, this covers the mystery part of the fic!... I'm kidding I'm kidding!!!)

------

Omake 4

Nao entered Mai's apartment dragging somebody all tied up behind her "Hey Mai! I'm here to pick up Mikoto!"

"Ohh.." Mai said disappointed and walked to the kitchen " You don't want to stay for the movie?" Mai asked from the kitchen making pop corn.

"I want to stay with Mai…" Mikoto pouted towards Nao

"Trust me on this one, come on I'll take you to that new ice cream shop!" Nao whispered to Mikoto, to which Mikoto nodded happily and Nao answered Mai "No thanks, we really have to go! But the director will stay with you." With that said Nao placed the confused tied up director on the couch and left with Mikoto.

"So, Mai…" The director turned his head to Mai who was now beside him with a pop corn bowl and ready to press the play button on the remote control "What are we watching?"

Mai turned her head to him smiling and with berserk eyes shining "Barbie the pure princess of the pure land of pure pink" _Click_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Nao: "Ahh sweet revenge.."

------

Warning: I write according to my mood! (that's not completely right, but I couldn't turn this fic into a massive orgy!)


	3. Chapter 3

NoteThere will be a lot of notes

Another note: I've got bad news… The next chapter will take time to update! When I write a chapter usually half of the next is written too, but this time I can't find inspiration.

**One little note** M RATING!!! Now that I've got your attention, it's regarding this story's rating, sometimes it will be M rating and sometimes even a little kid could read it! I do have a lot (And a lot means a lot) of ideas for private scenes, but I want this story to have an actual plot and give us some view into the after Carnival life! So I'm resisting my urge to turn this into an orgy. (And also Nao threatened me). **For now expect the usual teasing scenes, but what you want to see can't be rushed into. (or won't even be here)**

Frustrated noteI'm feeling quite depressed… Even though some kind souls provide us with some tours… There are a lot of tours that don't have translations or weren't even scanned (I'd buy it but they don't sell internationally)!!! I don't usually like doujinshi but Doropanda tours can make art!

Last note: I'll try to make this story according to the school life in japan, but no worries I'll post a chapter with the information, for this one it's not necessary yet!

WARNING: I don't want to spoil the story so I'll just say that this chapter has a reason to be here, do not worry I believe in balancing things, and if you think this has too much fluff in it that just means it will have a lot of something later to balance things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai hime or Mai otome (..weeps..)

------

Natsuki was in front of the airport just outside the main door, she was leaned in her bike with her arms crossed and her helmet on top of the seat.

" 2:15… She should already be here! " Natsuki sighed and looked down while waiting for Shizuru, every time somebody got out the door she would look at them with that hopeful pure smile she would only give Shizuru but when she realizes it's not her she'd sent death glares! Here's the reason why foreign people don't go to Japan a second time. _'It's only been 15 minutes… But her plane already got here, doesn't she miss me anymore?.. Maybe she's just tired and takes her time' _she then thought about last night's phone call, her mind was going to places where she didn't want to go she still had to figure out why she was upset Shizuru was having a good time and that should make her happy… But _'I don't trust that Tomoe girl and she doesn't have the right to be that familiar with Shizuru.. __Jealous?__.. NO! but they just met and…'_, her thoughts were interrupted by a melodic sweet voice..

"Natsuki.."

Natsuki shot her head up, and her green eyes met the other person's crimson smiling eyes, she was right in front of Natsuki just a couple of feet away with her suitcase and sunrays bathing her chestnut hair and skin, looking like she had a goddess glow around her, it was a breathtaking scene. "Shizuru.." she whispered smiling like she haven't seen her friend in over a year. She wanted to go to her friend and hug her, tell her how much she missed her, and lecture her on such phew text messages she sent her making her worry about her. But instead she stood there looking at Shizuru, she looked like it was the first time seeing her _' She's so beautiful..'_

Shizuru then started walking towards Natsuki, her eyes full of happiness never leaving the young girl's and always with that smile..that beautiful smile that froze Natsuki, when she was just a couple inches away from her friend she dropped the suitcase and surrounded the young girl's neck with her arms and hugged her, still a bit hesitating, after all yes they were really close, but she spent a week away and didn't know if Natsuki would respond well at that sudden contact again, she was still afraid and insecure if the other girl truly forgave her for her actions at the Carnival and that week was plenty of time for Natsuki to change her mind "I've missed you _'so much..'_ " she whispered.

Natsuki was a bit relieved she didn't made what she wanted to do.. she was still insecure if that week hadn't change Shizuru because of the phew contact they had and also she didn't know how to show her emotions that well yet, she was still learning how to show her affection towards others and separating what were friendship actions and what were other kind of actions, with Shizuru those were kind of difficult to separate, she always felt different towards her she was that person that was always there for her, always caring, always….loving her, the person Natsuki thought about the most, she didn't quite understand what love was, any kind of love actually, but she did know she cared for her friends, and if she ever saw Shizuru in trouble or sad that would brake her heart, she really was her most important person. "Shizuru.." she whispered, closing her eyes and removing her crossed arms from her chest to surround the other girl's back "I've missed you too.." felling the other girl relaxing on the embrace, she felt again that warmth she missed that week, she held her tighter bringing her as close as she could, burying her head in the other girl's neck without really realizing what she was doing, she just wanted to feel that warmth and sweet scent again. Shizuru was surprised at the other girl's action but she wasn't going to complain. _'__Hm, you know, she'll probably get cramps if you stay like that to long.. __What???' _

"Ah, right, so..you're ready to go?" she managed to ask awkwardly as soon as she realized what she was doing, she let go of the other girl and don't wanting to show her now furiously blushed face she bend down to pick up the other girl's suitcase, she failed completely, the other girl has a seventh sense that feels whenever Natsuki's blushing .

"Yes I am " replied the older girl smiling _'How I've missed that blush… Do you even realize how irresistible that makes you Natsuki?..'_

Natsuki tied the suitcase with some rope in the end of her motorcycle _'well.. it's a last minute solution but I think that will hold it" _she got on her motorcycle and handed one helmet to Shizuru.

Shizuru got on the bike as well but as soon as she hugged Natsuki from behind.."S-Shizuru?"

"Ara..with the suitcase here I almost haven't got any space left for me.."

Yes it was true, there was less space, but it was also an excuse for Shizuru to hold Natsuki closer. Usually she holds her really close but this time..a little more and we would have a Dragon ball fusion. Natsuki could fell Shizuru's hands hugging her stomach gently, while feeling the body pressing tightly into her back and Shizuru's head rested on her shoulder.

"I've missed riding with you Natsuki…"

Natsuki smiled, her facial features hidden by her helmet _'Good..' _she brought one hand over Shizuru's which was on her stomach and gave it a little squeeze " Then let's go" And they took off to Shizuru's apartment.

------

They arrived at the apartment, Natsuki carried Shizuru's suitcase saying that Shizuru must be tired due to the flight, Shizuru of course didn't wasted her chance to tease Natsuki.

"Thank you my knight in shiny armour " She let out a dreamy sigh earning herself a blushing Natsuki, Natsuki didn't ever bothered to answer, she was too afraid of what would came next if she said something.

Shizuru told Natsuki to let the suitcase in her bedroom while she would get them something to drink. When Natsuki stepped out of the bedroom she joined Shizuru who already sat in the couch in the living room with her head tilted back and her eyes closed. Natsuki sat next to Shizuru, she'd normally sat one sit away because she likes space but she was so happy to finally have her friend there she didn't even noticed.

" Shizuru? Are you that tired? I can go home and we meet up later.."

Shizuru then looked at Natsuki and smiled " Just a little bit, but you're not going anywhere! I just spent a whole week without my Natsuki and now I'm not letting you get away" she then laid her hand gently on top of Natsuki's hand that was beside Natsuki on the couch.

"Baka!" She did noticed the warm hand on top of her own but she missed that warm contact, and the soft smile Shizuru had, so she turned her hand and held Shizuru's hand. "Tell me about the trip then, I'm curious" she said while comfortably settling back on the couch always looking at Shizuru.

Shizuru smile widened when she felt the gesture being returned _'It's so warm..'_. She then begun talking about the trip, how she missed her parents, how Kyoto was, and that she met new friends with whom she hanged out. While they were talking, their hands moved occasionally and they ended up holding hands with their fingers entwined.

"So, they are the ones who threw you a party?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes, you'd like them Natsuki, they're really fun." Shizuru was so happy remembering her trip that Natsuki was smiling at her enthusiasm. " Nina reminded me of you, always trying to pass the tough image, however she had a weak point that Arika loved to explore, which always led Tameda to massive nosebleeds, I had no idea we could lose those kinds of amount of blood, but Tomoe was always there scolding Tameda."

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched when she heard Tomoe's name and involuntary squeezed Shizuru's hand. Shizuru noticed, but before she could say something else the doorbell rang. She got up and let go of Natsuki's hand, but she caught a glimpse of Natsuki looking at her now empty hand and pouting at the lack of contact _'Kawaii.'._ She opened the door and a very wavy arm loud Haruka barged in almost knocking Shizuru in the way if she had not stepped aside quickly. Behind Haruka followed a shy Yukino wearing an apologetic smile.

" Ara.. Haruka-san missed me that much?"

" You bubuzuke woman!!! " She was almost shouting and still waving her arms (you know those giant dolls that people sometimes have to make their stores getting noticed, the air goes trough it and makes their arms fly around? That's Haruka for you)" You left after you said you'd copulate with Yukino in the Student Council matters!!"

" Coo-cooperate… Haruka-chan" Yukino managed to say shyly while blushing _'How can she mistake words like that…'_.

"I'm truly sorry, I really had to leave! But I'll update our new soon to be Kaichou in all matters " Shizuru smiled at Yukino, she knew she'd make a worthy successor. " Would you like to drink something?" She asked while leading her new guests to the couch where Natsuki was trying oh so hard to muffle laughter sounds with a pillow, and went to the kitchen to get drinks.

" Oh the delinquent is here! We'll never get work done.." Haruka sat crossing her arms. Yukino offered an apologetic smile to Natsuki while sitting besides Haruka.

Natsuki let out a small growl before getting up " It's ok, I was leaving.." she entered the kitchen to say good bye to Shizuru who was by the counter "Shizuru, looks like you got work, so I'm gonna take off"

" Mou… I wanted to spend more time with my Natsuki" Shizuru said pouting and held Natsuki's hand.

'_Don't pout, don't pout, don't pout! __AHH She's pouting!! How can someone resist that?'_ felling suddenly warm again she held Shizuru's hand back without noticing it or the proximity they have now " Why don't we grab a bite together when you finish this?"

"Ara… is Natsuki asking me to dinner?" Shizuru smiled

" Yes..wait what??"

"This is going to take a while, so I'll be ready around 8 o'clock"

" Ok, dinner it is " Natsuki smiled " But aren't you tired?"

" Yes a little bit.." Shizuru looked down

Natsuki reacted before Shizuru said it would be better to leave it for another time "We'll eat something at my place and watch a movie, that way you can relax" _'__You know, I know you missed her but I don't think she'll evaporate, or be abducted by aliens, or get sucked into twilight zone, or__…Oh Shut up!!'_

Shizuru looked up again to meet those beautiful green eyes, which were now a little anxious " Ok, but why don't we do that here? That way you save up on gas."

" Nop, I've got a surprise for you." Natsuki said smiling

The two girls were smiling at each other and looking at each others eyes while still holding hands, Natsuki was so happy to have her closest person back, she didn't know if it was because she hadn't seen her for a while but she was stunned by the other girls beauty, and her eyes wouldn't leave the chestnut beauty _' was her smile always this beautiful?'_. While Shizuru was also happy to be with Natsuki again but she wasn't expecting Natsuki to have missed her that much, _'Natsuki look's like a lost puppy who just found her owner again... but those eyes are so beautiful..I never saw that look in her eyes before..'_

The two girls were facing each other only one foot away, Shizuru squeezed Natsuki's hand gently and whispered while both girls were instinctively leaning forward to each other slowly "Natsuki…"

"AHEM!" Haruka entered the kitchen and was standing there with her arms crossed, causing the girls to jump and break the contact of hands " The drinks were taking so long, I can see why!"

" Yes, I was just finishing the agreements for dinner, I was going to tell Natsuki to pick me up at 8 o'clock when you walked in"

"You were? " Natsuki looked at Shizuru looking slightly disappointed and tomato red _'__Hmmm what were you thinking she was going to do?..__N-Nothing!'_ Natsuki then tried to recompose herself "Right, 8 o'clock I'll be here, I'll see you then" She went out the kitchen saying goodbye to Yukino and left the apartment leaving behind a wide open eyed Shizuru.

'_Was she….disappointed? Shizuru..you're imagining things..Why do you loose confidence around that girl? It's so easy to read others..and what were you doing? You loose your self-control too easily around her' _"Haruka-san, what would you like to drink?" She asked maintaining her graceful pose, but in reality her mind was everything but calm _' You have to control yourself… I wonder what surprise is Natsuki giving me' _She smiled when she thought about Natsuki smiling and telling her she has a surprise for her while holding hands.

Haruka was actually freaking out a little when she saw Shizuru smiling like that while fixing them drinks, so she joined Yukino in the living room always keeping an eye on Shizuru " Yukino…stay calm..but that bubuzuke woman is in berserk mode.."

Meanwhile Natsuki was racing trough the building towards her bike thinking of what the hell happened. _'Was I really expecting that she was going to kis..no she was just going to tell me to pick her up.. what are you thinking? And damn that Haruka, Shizuru didn't even had time to rest and I didn't even had time with Shizuru!' _Ñatsuki stopped in front of her bike _'I'm so selfish, I wanted to spend time with Shizuru that's why I reacted that way, I got to apologise latter to Shizuru' _She put her helmet on and was ready to go when she realized something was very, very wrong!! _'WAIT!!! why isn't that nagging-voice-inside-my-head nagging me?... __You know, there are times, when I need to rest, and take a lot of anti-depressives__… what do you mean?... __You are too confused and confusing me!__' _Natsuki shrugged it all off! She had more important things to think about, she had to prepare Shizuru's surprise.

------

It was 19:40 and Natsuki was speeding through her apartment fixing the final arrangements "Damn it, I can't be late!" she grabbed her helmet and keys and before speeding out the apartment (Speedy Gonzales style) she looked behind to her doing "Perfect…_'If it weren't for that minor explosion…' _But still.." She smiled proudly and went to pick up Shizuru. She managed to arrive there in time, ten minutes by bike, she picked her up, and arrived at the apartment, but before getting in, Shizuru had a curious look on her eyes,

" Natsuki… What about dinner? "

Natsuki looked above her shoulder to her friend with the keys in the door and smiled " Don't worry"

She opened the door and Shizuru's eyes widened and opened her mouth in surprise " Natsuki.." A full meal was at the short table which was located between the couch and the TV, but the surprise is that it was a rather healthy meal free from any grease, and actually one of Shizuru's favourites, 'Imobou', she even had deserts and of course green tea. Shizuru was standing next to Natsuki and after looking at the meal she turned her attention to her friend who had a light blush on her cheeks and was biting her lower lip nervously while looking away.

"So.. Do you like it?.. I made them myself… but don't worry!! I've been practicing with Mai so I'm sure it's eatable..!" _'Of course is eatable I'm not trying to poison her, why the hell did I say that?'_

'_It's… perfect…' _"Natsuki.." she spoke softly trying to catch the other girl's eyes on her own

Natsuki turned her head to face the other girl and got lost in the gaze of those crimson eyes, she had a soft smile and her eyes where so happy in that moment, like she received a puppy for Christmas, that was how Shizuru was looking at Natsuki and Natsuki was smiling back relaxed that she did liked her surprise " You've always fix me something to eat when I'm hungry and I didn't ever returned the favour so… I wanted to do something for you.."

" You didn't have to, I like to take care of my Natsuki…" She turned her attention back to the food "It look's delicious!" She then pulled Natsuki to sit at the table to join her to eat.

"Ittadakimasu!" They said in unison.

Natsuki normally would have already dived in but she was looking at Shizuru nervously with her chopsticks in hand, she resembled a puppy waiting patiently with her ears up and wagging her tail in anticipation for her owner to pat her head, and that… simply made Shizuru want to hugged her tightly and even rub her tummy like people do to dogs _'Honestly how can someone be this cute? It's almost irresistible..'_ she was bringing some food at her mouth and preparing herself that even if it didn't tasted good, it was Natsuki who made it, and made it for her. But, as soon as the chopsticks entered her mouth she was surprised, it was good, it was delicious, and, was made by her Natsuki.

" Hmmm it's delicious Natsuki.." She turned to a very smiling Natsuki and changed her expression to a teasing one "Natsuki didn't touch her food yet…" And changed again into faking an hurt one "Were you using me as an experience to see if something bad happened?"

"No!!! Of course not Shizuru! I just wanted to know if you really liked it…" She started eating and was surprised, it really was good, but it missed something… So she got up and went to pick up a bottle of mayo, she was happily getting a full spoon of the white stuff when she looked at a slightly disgusted Shizuru. "What? I kept my promise, I only ate mayo once a day".

Shizuru smiled "I'm glad you kept your promise, I wouldn't want to get back to a chubby Natsuki, although I think you would be so cute with chubby blushed cheeks"

"SHIZURU!" she scolded the smiling girl, pouted, crossed her arms and mumbled to herself " Pfff I happen to have a very nice body.."

"Fu fu fu.. _'I know you do..' _" Shizuru stopped giggling and smiled kindly at Natsuki taking a bit of Natsuki's food with her chopsticks and feeding it to her " Ookini Natsuki… this was the best meal I ever had" And she meant it.

Natsuki was still pouting but accepted the gesture blushing a little bit and looking the other way, eating it and mumbling something between chews, to which Shizuru could just smile and think '_Kawaii'_

They finished eating and were sitting in Natsuki's couch watching a movie, the couch was small, three persons could sit on it, (four if one of them was Mikoto) and they were at each side leaning to the armrests for comfort. Natsuki looked at Shizuru,she had her eyes closed and she was resting her head in her hand and her elbow on the armrest. Natsuki moved closer to Shizuru and placed a hand gently in the Kyoto beauty's shoulder.

"Shizuru.. are you awake?" Natsuki whispered, but in return she just heard her friend breathing. She tried again but the girl shifted her weight and leaned towards Natsuki resting her head in Natsuki's chest cuddling to her which surprised the younger girl.

"Natsuki.." Shizuru whispered softly in her sleep.

Natsuki looked down at her sleeping friend and smiled, she had a way to say her name that warmed her inside. "Baka, you should have told me you were tired.." she spoke in a low voice to not awake her while placed one hand in Shizuru's back holding her and the other was stroking that silk like chestnut hair. _'I better get her to my bedroom before I fall asleep too'_ She then placed the hand that was stroking the sleeping girl's hair behind the sleeping girl's knees and lifted her, she was carrying her to the bedroom and Shizuru was cuddling into Natsuki's neck which made her blush at that warm contact _'even in her sleep…at least she isn't drooling'. _She placed Shizuru gently and slowly on the bed, she knelt down and covered the sleeping girl who had her head turned to Natsuki. Natsuki stopped moving at that sight, Shizuru was so peaceful with such a beautiful smile, Natsuki could swear she was seeing a tinge of teasing in it that made her wonder what kind of dream was she having, _'probably teasing me to death'_, Natsuki smiled and rested her chin in the arm that was folded on the side of the bed right next to Shizuru. With the hand of the arm that was free she softly took some strands of Shizuru's hair that were wondering in her face and took them behind her ear, and to retrieve her hand she left her fingers travel softly on Shizuru's cheek. _'so beautiful..'_ The only light the room had was the moonlight and everything was so quiet that the only thing Natsuki could hear was Shizuru breathing and she was hypnotized by her body movements each time she breathed and found herself staring at the sleeping girl's lips, they were slightly apart and a little moist, she could feel the warm breath that came out every time the girl breathed._' I never saw her this calm, she looks so vulnerable, so peaceful, so sexy...WHAT? and why am I staring?? I just hope she doesn't wake up!!'_ Natsuki got up, blushing, scolding and beating herself inwardly _'What the hell is wrong with me? It's not the first time I see her sleep!! But I didn't paid much attention either, she'd always wake up before me and fell asleep in the same time I did…'_ She looked at Shizuru and couldn't help it but soften her features and smile, she looked like an angel _'But…she's a teasing demon!' _Natsuki smiled mischievously _'Yes… half angel and half demon, but… pure of heart'_ "Good night…" she whispered softly turned around and went to sleep on the couch. But, of course, not before the nagging voice nag her, she was beginning to think that that was her mind trying to compensate the lack of Shizuru's comments _' __You know, you could've kissed her good night…'_

'_What??? No! I took her to bed and tucked her in! Besides she would wake up!' _Natsuki answered to herself shifting her position on the couch blushing and frowning.

'_You know that I meant kiss her on the cheek right?'_

Natsuki blushed harder (thank God she's going to sleep, any more blushes and her face would melt!!) and tried to hide herself with the covers (from what?? Herself??) _'Of course!!!!'_

------

With the sunlight entering the bedroom, Shizuru woke up smiling but still remained with her eyes closed _'Hmm… this smells just like Natsuki…' _she thought while hugging the coverts, she then opened her eyes and sat up letting out a little yawn with all her grace and smiled _'Hmmm must have felled asleep and Natsuki carried me here'._ She got up made the bed and went to the living room, she saw Natsuki sleeping in the couch on her side, with her lips a little apart and drooling a little. Shizuru knelt down in front of Natsuki and just gazed at that drooling beautiful girl _'You're so cute when you're asleep…and drooling too…I wonder if you're dreaming about mayo'_, with her hand she caught a wondering strand of hair, placed it behind Natsuki's ear and cupped her cheek whipping the drool with her thumb. Natsuki woke up when she felt something moving in her lips and looked at Shizuru's crimson eyes.

"What.." She managed to say in a sleepy tone.

"Natsuki was drooling in her sleep…" Shizuru smiled

" What?? No I wasn't!!!" Natsuki turned around giving her back to Shizuru and whipped her mouth with her covers.

" Yes you were…" Shizuru giggled and placed an hand in the younger girl's shoulder _'I wonder if I can tease her this early in the morning' _" and you were whispering my name in a rather seductively way what were you dreaming about?" she placed her other hand in her mouth trying not to laugh.

Natsuki widened her eyes and blushed furiously _'Oh my God…was I having another one of those dreams?? Like the lingerie shop or the bike race?'_ "No I wasn't!!" she shouted and hid her face sinking it in the pillow.

Shizuru didn't know how to take it since she couldn't see the other girl's face "Kanin na Natsuki, I couldn't help myself…"

Natsuki sighed like her life was saved, turned to face the other girl and smiled in relief " It's ok…did you sleep well? Mou Shizuru, you should have told me you were that tired"

"Yes I did, but I wanted to spend some time with my Natsuki" she pouted and cupped Natsuki cheek with one hand. "You probably didn't sleep well in the couch, you know you could've slept with me… that way if you ever had cold y.."

"BAKA!" Natsuki blushed slightly and looked the other way but never moving her face from the warmth of Shizuru's hand. The truth is that that thought had occurred to her last night but with her current dreams it was better not to risk it.

"Fufufu… Thank you for last night Natsuki, to thank you I'll make us breakfast" She got up and walked to the kitchen.

Natsuki was mumbling something still lying on the couch when she understood what Shizuru said _'wait… Shizuru…breakfast… KITCHEN???'_ She got up and tried to stop Shizuru who was opening the kitchen door "NO! Shizuru wait!"

Shizuru opened the door but as soon as she stepped inside she slipped and closed her eyes waiting for the impact. Instead, she was surprised by two arms embracing her from behind, Natsuki had caught her just in time and soothed the fall by sitting in the floor with her friend in her arms " Mou Shizuru! You never listen to me" she said sighing.

Shizuru opened her eyes and leaned back to rest against Natsuki whose grip on the older girl remained "Ara I was saved by…" She stopped talking when she noticed a large orange mass in the ceiling "Natsuki… what's that? In fact… " she looked around her "What happened here?? Isn't Natsuki too old for food fights?" she asked surprised by the kitchen state, it looked like world war 3 happened in there, pots, dishes and every kitchen accessory was lying around, pieces of food that appeared to have been shoot were in the walls, the ceiling and in the ground, which Shizuru slipped on.

"N-No… That's why I tried to stop you…!" Natsuki then mumbled " I hadn't time to clean up after making dinner.."

"Fufufu… Natsuki…" Shizuru turned to face the youger girl "Thank you for trying so hard to make me dinner" and pecked the younger girl in the cheek which of course acquired a pink shade. "Now " She said getting up " I'll make us breakfast, and you clean up"

Natsuki was still in the floor and looked up at Shizuru with puppy pleading eyes " But but… It's too early to clean up"

'_How can someone resist this?' _"Natsuki… if you clean up I'll make you some toasts with mayo…" She said smiling with that expression, that trademark expression of hers that always gets what she wants.

"Toasts? Mayo? " Natsuki smile widened from ear to ear and her eyes became brighter "Ok!" she answer happily and started cleaning up the kitchen as fast as she could. Shizuru watched her and could swear she could see a tail on Natsuki, and it was wagging like crazy.

Both ate breakfast; well Natsuki was smiling like a kid who got a new toy eating her mayo toasts very carefully not to waste any mayo that might slip off and Shizuru was looking at her trying not to giggle at how cute she looked; and after breakfast Shizuru asked if she could take a shower in there, they moved to the bedroom and Natsuki handed Shizuru a new towel when Natsuki's phone rang, she sat on the bed and picked up,

" Hello?"

" Natsuki? Hey it's Mai, look we're going to the mall why don't you and Shizuru come?"

" How did you know Shizuru spent the night here???? "

" I didn't… _'hmmm I want to know details' _I was going to ask you to call her after…"

" ( Silence ) _'great I'm gonna be bombarded with questions by Mai'_… Uh… Wait a minute! " Natsuki then turned to the bathroom door and asked Shizuru raising her voice so that she could ear her from the bathroom " Hey, it's Mai, they're saying they're going to the mall, you want… to… go…?" she was almost cut off when Shizuru opened the bathroom door to answer, she wasn't fully undressed yet, she only had her panties and her shirt was unbuttoned till just bellow her breasts, so Natsuki could see the delicate yet sexy lingerie Shizuru had, as well as her perfect shaped body and flawless smooth skin, the way her clothes were it was far more breathtaking than if she was naked, it was like all her clothes were screaming to be taken off only spicing the curiosity of what beauty could be underneath those delicate pieces of clothes.

" If Natsuki is going, then I would like to go too" she answered with a smile and when she saw that Natsuki had her mouth wide opened and was gazing at her cleavage she unbuttoned another button in front of Natsuki in a seductive manner earning a blush from the unmoving girl before returning to the bathroom._'Fufufu it's so easy to tease Natsuki..'_

"Hey Natsuki, you there??" Asked Mai.

" Red…"

" What's red? "

'_Yes her lingerie is red, and Mai is still talking to you, you know??'_ Natsuki woke up from the lingerie Shizuru dream _'What the hell is wrong with me? Her lingerie was nice though… __Right, nothing to do with who was wearing it ne?…__'_ "Nothing Mai, we'll be there!"

------

**Final Note: **If you want to blame someone on this fluff full chapter blame the other authors that are writing far too much angst!! I was feeling sad! (No, this has actually a purpose)

Come on I know you can't be mad at me… I even have omakes for you!

Omake 1:

"Daddy, mommy, I'm so happy we finally came to Japan!" a small foreign kid said to his parents holding their hands, she was around 8 years old and they were walking through the airport towards the exit. The exit door slid opened and they saw a beautiful girl leaned into her bike and turning her head fast to look at them. The second she realised it wasn't the person she was expecting the look on her face changed into one that pierced into their souls and her eyes gave them an iced feeling they'd never forget.

_Later that __day_

"Hey, so what did you see in Japan by now??" A voice came through the phone.

On this side of the line, was a small foreign kid trembling in the corner of a dark room "G-Godzilla"

------

Omake 2:

Almost everybody from the cast was in that relaxing corner of the set when Haruka spoke,

"Finally we appear, I can't believe the nerve on that director, keeping us out for so long! I guess he realized he needed some morality and pimples in this" Haruka stated while taking a quick peek at Shizuru and waving an arm, the other one was tired.

"Principles Haruka-chan.." Yukino corrected her friend.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru who was quietly sitting there sipping her tea while everybody was trying so hard not to laugh and asked herself how she didn't even reacted, if it was her she'd be shooting tea by her nostrils by now.

"Yukino? What's wrong?" Haruka asked her friend who was sitting besides her and was blushing a dangerously shade of red.

"Ahhh, I see you found our last script! " Midori winked at Yukino " Very good indeed! You can get some good ideas from it!"

"Yukino, let me see!" Haruka tried to grab the script but Yukino didn't want to give it to her, when she finally got it, her eyes widened out off her face and she couldn't even put a word together, while Shizuru just kept sipping her tea, and the crew members that passed behind Haruka where _'puffing'_ yet again each time they glanced at it. (By the way, Tameda and Tomoe are ok now, the surgeons were able to shut the hole in their noses)

"We're still trying to find the one who paid the director for that scene" Mai said while Haruka turned to Shizuru still with her eyes out of her face "No, it wasn't her"

_**TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN **_(everybody looked suspiciously at everybody)

"This is oysteracious!!" Haruka said "I'm going to talk with the director!!" with that she got up and went to his office.

"Outrageous Haruka-chan…" Yukino corrected her friend who didn't even listen.

From the outside they could see a waving arm jumping Haruka through the glass door (which the director installed so that every time he was tied up and abused people could see and do something about it!!) the director just nodded and looked like he was listening to each word like his life depended on it, (because honestly nobody wants a second speech from Haruka Suzushiro), while she kept talking making strange gestures and jumping around, after that she left the office and the set smiling smugly and the director joined the others with a very serious thinking face.

"Yo J-chan??" Midori waved a hand in front of him "What was that about?"

The director sighed heavily and seriously and looked at all of them, and then he just looked confused like a five year old "She said… my moral is lacking pimples?!"

------

Omake 3:

Natsuki was kneeled by the bed and had her elbow on the bed and her head supported by her hand watching Shizuru sleeping, she was so peaceful and so beautiful under the moonlight, at that moment Shizuru bit her lower lip smiling and then released a loud sigh and breathed out the word "Ikkezu" in a very seductive way while her body moved according to that sigh. Natsuki's jaw dropped until the bed _'wow.. that was... actually really sexy, what is she dreaming about?'_

Shizuru: "Hmm Natsuki.." she moaned "That's so good"

Natsuki: "eh?" She was completely shocked, her jaw still hadn't find the ability to return to the rest of her face and was turning redder the more Shizuru spoke, but never moved from her spot.

Shizuru: " Hmm you want it too..don't you?" She whispered wetting her lips with her tongue and biting again her lower lip.

Natsuki even redder: "Sh-Shizuru?"

Shizuru: "Natsuki.. I want it all" she whispered "Don't! You're making me all wet, ahhh it's so hot" she moaned.

Natsuki: **O.O **_'puff'_

Shizuru: "Natsuki! Stop playing with our tea!"

Natsuki dropped her head, resting her forehead in the bed with all her blood that didn't got out off her nose concentrated in her cheeks. Then she heard a "Fufufu.." and she looked up to see Shizuru with one eye opened and trying to muffle her laughter with one hand "SHIZURU!!!"

And so, yet again Shizuru ran for her life! She's more than qualified for the Olympics at this rate!

------

Omake 4

Natsuki was making dinner to surprise Shizuru, the kitchen was already a little…dirty but nothing out of the ordinary, she have been practicing with Mai for this day, she had every ingredient ready to be prepared and cooked and was turning on the blender while heating the oven and frying some ingredients on the stove, but, she was getting ready to boil some water when she slips on some food and dropped the water on the floor which got in an electric plughole and caused a short-circuit, but suddenly the blender was shooting food all over the kitchen, the frying-pan was jumping around on the stove and the oven didn't want to open the door. Natsuki didn't know much about cooking but she was sure they didn't worked that way. When she was going to unplug the blender she noticed something approaching her from behind, she jumped grabbed a spoon and faced her fearsome… _'Microwave?' _

Natsuki noticed all of her electro-domestics coming to life but the one that appeared to be the leader was that damn microwave, Natsuki didn't have much time to waste so with her loyal spoon in hand she made her battle cry "AHHHHHHH" that scream could make grown man shiver.

And then the microwave which jumped in front of her, it opened the door and "BEEP BEEP BEEP" that was…interesting.

(The director and the crew were confused…what the hell was happening? That's when Irina [who popped out from nowhere to make her first and only appearance explained the water messed with the electricity making it all go berserk! "Ohhh" was the collective understanding answer)

Natsuki was battling for some time, she was able to defeat her blender and entertain her can-opener throwing some cans at it but there were just too many and she was running out of spoons, so she reached to her phone and speed-dialled "Hime Sentai backup!"

Almost immediately the Hime rangers were at Natsuki's kitchen. "Mai, Mikoto, Nao, Midori, Akira, I'm glad to see you!" Natsuki said throwing them spoons to fight

"What…" They started asking when Irina popped out again, interrupted and explained "Ohhh" was again the collective understanding answer.

Then a fearsome battle took place, Mai was trying to avoid being hit by frying-pans the stove was making jump and trying to turn it off, Akira was fast so she spooned most of the electric devices, Midori found some sake and happily shared it with the juice machine as a signal of truce, Mikoto was being unbelievable agile unfortunately she just used it to take food from the fridge every time it opened the door, Nao found a new pleasure in tie up the devices everyone defeated and torture them showing them food but not letting them work it, as for Natsuki she and the microwave were staring at each other, rounding each other, waiting for each other's first move.

Director and crew: **O.O**

Finally Natsuki defeated the microwave………………….. Unplugging it from the plughole and everybody finished their enemies (Midori kept drinking sake with the juice machine). But then the oven came out of the wall fuming and the fridge moved in front of it.

"What now?? They're huge!" Mai said

"Shh… now we step aside..they're natural enemies." Natsuki said to her friends while they watched as the oven and the fridge fought an epic battle, actually because they are so large at their first movement they couldn't stand the weight of each other and were knocked out.

"Well… That was interesting…" Nao said dragging Midori who was hugging her new drink partner and got out of Natsuki's apartment with everybody else.

Natsuki sighed and closed the main door of her apartment but when she heard a faint beep coming from behind her she slowly turned around… The last movement from the dying microwave which dragged itself there was made and with it he won the battle… He took the Mayo hostage.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

------

Omake 5

Mai: "More moe?"

Director smiles: "More moe!"

Arika: "More ero ero?"

Director's smile turns into a naughty one: "Much more ero ero!"

Nao appears behind the director: "More tying up?"

Director: "Eeep"

------

**The only Note that's actual****y important: **This story will go through a lot, don't label it mentally to something because then it may change.


	4. Chapter 4

Well… first I apologise for the delay, this was supposed to be up about a month ago, but every time I sat down to write something I was always interrupted, then I had to work, exams and go to Germany and two more stories are poking at my head, so it broke the flow a lot. **So I haven't abandon Shiznat, that'll never happen!!**

This is just half of the chapter I thought of but it kind of grew too much. So I'm going to try and finish it this weekend since Thursday is a holiday and teachers skip Friday. I'm at least going to try and finish it before going to Germany again!

For the people who want the good M rated stuff I think I'm going to start putting it on the summary when those times come ok?

Oh yes… Just recently, I noticed we can write back to the reviewers by simply clicking on reply………….. _'cricket sounds…. And wind blowing…'_

Disclaimer:

Mai: Say it

Director: No

Midori: Aww.. Come on say it

Director: I don't wanna

Mai: If this doesn't start soon Nao will be pissed…

Director rises: I DON'T OWN MAI HIME NOR MAI OTOME!!

------

Shizuru and Natsuki arrived at the mall, everybody was already there waiting for them, Mikoto was clinging on Mai like her life depends on it, Mai was trying to talk to Reito with Mikoto clinging on her, Chie was showing the latest hot pictures in her cell to Aoi who was blushing, Nao was already getting a perv's number and acting like an innocent girl and the one that really looked like normal was Reito actually, always maintaining his pose. Shizuru and Natsuki smiled to each other, ahhhh normality! And went to join their friends.

While walking in the mall Mai asked Nao "Nao, why didn't Midori-chan join you?"

"She, Yoko and ex-Sister Yukariko went out last night and arrived drunk, I think they're still passed out" Nao answered sighing heavily and looking down.

" Was it that bad?" Mai arched an eyebrow

------

_Flashback in Nao's __mind_

Midori arrived at the apartment waving one arm and singing power ranger's song with an arm around Yukariko, Yukariko had her cheeks red and just hummed it happily and Yoko was the soberest one and was guiding them towards the living room where Nao was watching TV.

"N-A-O C-H-A-N! honey I'm homeeeeeeeeeeeee" Midori smiled like a drunk and tried to hug Nao to kiss her in the couch.

"MIDORI!! Get off me!!!! You sentai lover paedophile 17 year old wannabe who turns lesbo when drunk!!!" Nao shouted trying to get off the couch and away from those clingy hands.

" Hm, you smell nice Yoko-sensei…" Yukariko said smiling and holding Yoko who sighed and sat on the couch with Yukariko on one side and Midori trying to grab Nao on the other.

" If only I had Julia now…." Nao sighed but still trying to get away from Midori.

"Hmm Nao-chan… you want to tie me up? How naughty! Fufufu" Midori loosened her grip on Nao to emphasise what she said by putting a hand in front off her mouth.

" YUKARIKO-SAN!! What are you doi… Ahhhh" Yoko asked surprised but was interrupted by her own moan at the end.

" Yoko-sensei… I never thought you'd be so sensitive, I was just feeling the fabric on your clothes" Yukariko said in that drunken accent smiling. Yep…she was feeling something alright.

Nao took advantage of the loosened grip on her by Midori and run towards her room locking the door behind her.

" You're mean Nao-chan " Midori shouted and pouted, but turned to Yoko who was grabbing Yukariko's both hands and smiled " Now, what was that about the fabric again?"

_End Flashback scarring once again Nao's __mind_

------

Nao turned to Mai with pleading eyes " You really don't want to know!"

"So, where do you want to go first?" Asked Chie to the group of friends always holding her cellphone not to miss any important opportunity to get a good picture.

"Well, why don't we just walk around the mall, that way we can see everything and every time we see a store we like we go in, we take a break for lunch and continue and then..." Mai was interrupted by Natsuki.

"Then the Arcade??" Natsuki asked with puppy eyes.

"Yes, then the Arcade" Shizuru answered smiling towards Natsuki and resisting the urge to pat her in the head like a puppy due to her cuteness.

So the group of friends walked around the mall, talking and occasionally entering a store and buying something, it was easy to walk around, it was still early so there weren't many people on the mall. But then Mai spotted something,

"Ah, we have to go there! Mikoto needs some new pieces!" Mai pointed at the lingerie store.

That resulted in a very interested and grinning Chie, a smiling Aoi who perfectly understood this would be interesting, a mischievously smiling Shizuru who stole a quick glance from Natsuki, a very innocent and excited Natsuki who was almost drooling at those magnificent new pieces displayed on the window and if she had a puppy tail she'd be flying like an helicopter from the way it was wagging, a dangerously smiling Nao, and a smiling Reito who understood immediately everybody's intentions and couldn't believe how innocent Mai and Mikoto were, since they were entering the store completely oblivious to the pervert aura surrounding them.

They entered the store and went searching for something that could catch their eyes, Chie was picking some articles for Aoi to try on, some of them were making the girl blush but Chie got her to try them out without much resistance since she was going to try some of them too. Mai was trying to pick some bras for Mikoto while Natsuki who was trying oh so hard to restrain herself from ravishing the store was 'helping' them. Natsuki usually in a lingerie store would forget about everything and focus all her attention to her precious lingerie, but she liked her privacy too so she was really trying not to devour all those articles.

"No those are itchy, No the colour of that brand will wear off, No those are uncomfortable and those seem to be made from low quality fabric!" Natsuki said pointing at every piece Mai suggested, that of course made Mai blink, she knew Natsuki liked lingerie but she wasn't expecting the girl to have such a profound knowledge on the matter. "Look just try this one, and this one, and… this one!" Natsuki picked simple pieces but those could give Mikoto the freedom and comfort the girl needed.

"Thanks…" Mai thanked Natsuki still wondering just how many lingerie did that girl have while Natsuki was choosing some colours to fit Mikoto's taste.

"Ara when it comes to lingerie Natsuki knows best" Shizuru smiled earning a small blush from Natsuki who was trying to hide it while focusing on bra colours, and Shizuru turned to Mai "Mai-san let's let Natsuki do her magic and choose something for you ne?" With a nod from Mai they went searching for something… bigger.

"Well, I actually needed some new bras…" Mai said blushing and looking down to her breasts.

"Yes, they seemed to have grown a little more didn't they?" Shizuru said while putting a red lacy bra in front of Mai to see if it looked good. "Hm, I think this suits you" she said smiling and Mai blushing.

"Ex-excuse me Miss… please you're almost ripping it apart" One of the girls who worked on the shop pleaded despite being really intimidating by Natsuki's actions, which consisted in watching as Shizuru smiled and Mai blushed, and rip one of Mikoto's bras. '_She's just trying to see if it looks good..and..' _Her eyebrow twitch _'.. touching her!'_

" Uhh.. they seem to be having _fun.." _Nao popped out and teased Natsuki purring the last word in a cat fashion. "Jealous?"

" No Nao! I'm just worried for Mai" Natsuki then turned to face a grinning Nao " Besides weren't you just seducing that poor pervert just now?" Natsuki pointed at a man who was alone in the store with a suspicious look.

"Right, right! Don't worry then… I'll go there and save Mai…" Nao smiled mischievously while looking at Natsuki and bit her finger seductively " Besides, I also want Fujino to help me choose some… _undergarments_" the last word coming out rather seductively.

"NAO!" Natsuki was prepared to scold her but the other girl was already going back to the pervert satisfied with an accomplished mission of pissing Natsuki off. _'She better not go near Shizuru!.. __Really? And why is that?..__ Because Shizuru is dangerous when it comes to lingerie! She would offer to help choose and then try on and try to take advantage! ..__And you don't want her to touch anybody else ne?..__ Yes! .. __Hm... __What? I'm just protecting her!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noted that everybody had already left for the experimenting cabins, she looked around and spotted the lingerie combo of her dreams (literally of her dreams, remember those dreamy articles in chapter 1?) a couple of feet away in the limited edition article part, there it stood the most beautiful set of dark blue lingerie she had ever seen; a sexy bra, minimum sexy panties covering just what they should, those things that attach to the panties and to the knee length coolants and the knee length coolants also dark blue but see through. She bit her lower lip and looked around _'There's Reito..but he's talking with the shop girl… that group of girls isn't looking either…' _She then went to grab the lingerie combo and was going towards the experimenting cabins with sparkling eyes, she couldn't wait to see how they would look on her.

Natsuki entered the trying cabins area but stopped suddenly when she heard Mai giggling from a cabin right beside her,

"Stop it… That tickles! Come on, I wanna see how that looks on you!"

'_That can't be them.. can it?'_

"Ahh, where are you touching?"

'_What the????' _ Natsuki quickly opened the curtain shouting after hearing that "What do you think you're…"

"But Mai… Your's are so big!!" Mikoto said while pocking Mai's breasts. But stopped when Natsuki opened the curtain first with a somewhat angry look but then just completely confused.

"Natsuki? " Mai called her friend still a little startled and half naked " What is it?"

"Er… I thought.. er… something else…" Replied Natsuki completely embarrassed by her sudden attitude and trying to hide her face with her hand, unfortunately the hand she raised contained the sexy lingerie pieces_'Why the hell did I do that'_

"What is going on.." Chie asked coming out from the next cabin in lingerie but changed her expression upon seeing Natsuki's interesting choice in underwear "Ara Kuga-san, sexy!!" she said grinning and pointing at it with her camera phone and adjusting her glasses with the other hand.

Aoi who was also in her lingerie (Why not? fanservice for everyone!) came out from the cabin beside Chie's also startled by Natsuki's shouting but changed her expression when she saw Mikoto in her brand new light blue underwear. "Mikoto-chan so cute!!!"

"Aoi, you think everything is cute!" Chie looked at her by the corner of the eye still taking pictures of a tomato red Natsuki.

"And Chie-chan thinks everything is sexy!" Aoi answered half pouting.

"Hm… I think that see-through piece is sexy on you" Chie said in a flirtatious tone turning to her friend grinning and popped out a blue rose from nowhere and put it in her mouth, tango style.

"Always the flirty one ne?" Aoi said smiling " But you really shouldn't put things you don't know where they came from in you mouth" earning a light frown from her friend and then a matching smile.

Natsuki blinked at her friend's interaction but was happy they weren't paying attention to her anymore. Except for Mai " So Natsuki, who do you thought was in here?" Mai said smiling a knowing smile.

"N-Nobody! You were making weird sounds I thought you needed help!" Natsuki said walking to a cabin still looking at her friend and when she placed a hand in a curtain her friend spoke again.

"Ara… What kind of help?" Mai said teasing and adding a wink to really embarrass her friend.

"B-Baka!!!!!!" Natsuki blushed and opened completely the curtain, but when she looked inside all her blood vanished and she paled like a ghost.

"Natsuki…?" Came soft surprised Kyoto-ben from inside the cabin. Déjà vu for Natsuki who was right in front of a topless Shizuru reaching for the bra.

"ANIE-UEEEEEE! Look look does it look good?" Mikoto waved and jumped around to get her brother's attention that was coming to see what the commotion was about.

"Mikoto you look very good, but you shouldn't be doing that, you're making Mai embarrassed" Reito smiled and looked at Mai who was trying to hide herself with the curtain and pull Mikoto inside while blushing, Aoi and Chie only had their heads out their cabins to be able to see everything. "And if I may say so, you look really good as well Mai-san" That only made Mai blush some more and mutter a small thank you.

Just when Reito was averting his eyes from Mai, Shizuru was reaching her hand to Natsuki a little worried that she wasn't moving at all, except when her brain processed the information _'Shizuru naked Reito coming Shizuru naked.. inside NOW!'_ before Reito could have a glimpse at Natsuki or Shizuru, Natsuki pushed Shizuru into the cabin with her hands and closed the curtain with one hand sighing in relief _'That was close'_

"Ara, I never knew Natsuki could be so bold. But I don't think this is the place for this.." Shizuru spoke in a low husky tone.

"Eh?" Natsuki was dumbfounded at that but then she felt something smooth and hot in her hand, when she looked down her hand was attached to one of the Kyoto beauty breasts. _'They're smoother than in my dream.. Wait this is not right!!!' _Natsuki quickly disengaged her hand from her and her blood came back in full force to her face (that can't be healthy) she looked down unable to look at Shizuru right now and looked at her hand while trying to speak as fast as she could "Er… I'm sorry! It's just that.. Reito-was-coming-and-you-were-like-that-and-then-he'd-see-you-and-he-couldn't-so-I-pushed-you-and-I'm-really-sorry-I-didn't-look-where-I-put-my-hands!!!"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki who looked like a puppy that just did something wrong but she just couldn't pass the opportunity to tease her "He couldn't see me? Ara, Natsuki doesn't like how my body looks.." she feigned a hurt tone.

Natsuki shot her head up at that _'Now I've hurt her feelings!' _"What?? NO! That wasn't what I meant! I like your body!" Natsuki looked at her friend who was hiding her face in her hands but something else got her attention, Shizuru topless in one of the sexiest black panties she'd ever seen and she could sense her nose _puffing _at any moment, so she looked to the side and locked her attention on the bra hanging beside her "Besides you picked a really _'sexy'_ provocative lingerie, I couldn't let anyone see you in that!" _'It would be a blood bath… __An you included ne? __Of course not! __Really? Then why won't you look at her?'_

Shizuru smiled and looked at her friend but Natsuki still didn't look at her and appeared rather concentrated on that bra, Shizuru took the opportunity to hug her and whispered in her ear " Thank you for protecting me"

Natsuki calmed down and was going to return the hug but stopped midway with her arms in the air when she realised Shizuru was pressing against her half naked and even though Natsuki was clothed she could still feel the warmth of the other girl and had full view of the back of Shizuru in the mirror, that was a rear she wouldn't ever forget_'This looks too familiar!! Though she feels warmer and she smells so nice..And those panties really fit her b..' _But was interrupted by a husky tone of Kyoto-ben invading her ear and sending shivers along her back.

"You can hug me back you know? I don't have breasts in the back.. Unless, you prefer the front.."

"SH-SH-SH-SHIZURU!!!" Natsuki grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back but without letting go of her, she just wanted to lecture Shizuru but couldn't even say a word when she saw her smile and her attention focused yet again lower, she blushed some more at the sight of that beautiful proportional body right in front of her and pulled her into a hug before _puffing _all over the cabin "B-Baka!" she tried ho hide herself and her massive blush that way, she just needed to calm down a little bit to be able to look at her friend without embarrass herself _'Her skin is so soft… BAKA! Why did I hug her? Why does she have to be in such sexy limited edition black panties? Ahhh what do I do, what do I do?? __Hmm don't you remember your dream? __Oh shit! This is exactly like it!! Ok calm down! I just have to be careful not to push her!' _She didn't push her, she hugged her even tightly unaware of it, actually she was aware of it, really aware of it when she felt Shizuru's breasts completely pressed against her own, Shizuru's nude warm body against her own, their pelvis touching and pressing and Shizuru's breading getting harder against her ear.

"Natsuki? You're so quiet…" The older girl began to get worried for her friend but then felt something wet on her shoulder and one of Natsuki's hands removed from her back to Natsuki's face "Natsuki??" _'Did I go too far? Are you crying? Kanin na Natsuki I didn't mean…' _Shizuru removed her arms from around Natsuki's neck, placed them in her shoulders pushing her back a little but Natsuki just fell limp on the floor, and Shizuru who had fast reflexes went down with her smoothing the fall due to the fact they were still embracing each other "Kanin Kanin na Natsuki I went too far, please forgiv.. Ara?" when she pushed her friend back a little to look at her face, Natsuki's head was hanging back with a hand gripping her bloody nose still completely red and completely lost in her own world. _'Fufufu so that's what it was…' _

'_What…__was that? Shizuru's body was so warm... I've hugged her before but this was really different, it felt... __hot? sexy? horny?__... good! You pervert, my heart is still accelerated. __It's kind of the same.. __And since when did she had such a perfect but' _Natsuki's thoughts of picturing Shizuru's back again and again while trying to figure out those 'good' sensations she felt where interrupted by Shizuru's soft and somewhat mischievous voice.

"Ara Natsuki… your nose is bleeding!"

Natsuki opened her eyes in panic _'Oh shit!shit!shit!shit!shit! __that's your new mantra?' _making sure her nose wouldn't bleed anymore she looked at Shizuru who was looking right back into her eyes with a smug expression that was saying _'_I know exactly why your nose was bleeding 'and she could swear she had a hidden meaning behind those eyes that was saying 'and you can look as much as you want' She opened her mouth to say something but then her eyes focused on the whole picture instead of just Shizuru's eyes and she was taken aback by the beauty of the Kyoto woman, _'Her eyes are so beautiful, but she has that smug expression of winning over me, but I won't let her this time! I'll wipe that smug look on your eyes, that smug smile of your lips, your hair brushing against the skin of your neck, your collarbone, your chest, your breasts... __Girl you're staring at her breasts again!! __EH?' _She still had her mouth opened but her attention was focusing lower and lower by the second while she was preparing herself to explain her nose bleeding.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru was beginning to worry about the purple tone her face was acquiring due to the massive blush, so she was reaching a hand towards Natsuki who suddenly snapped at her.

"N-No! I'm Ok, it's the ventilation in here, it's making me hot that's all!!!" She tried to back away from Shizuru _'No more contact! I have to avoid embarrassing myself even more!!' _but our puppy backed away too suddenly and too fast. So, in the middle of trying to get away, stand up and avoid looking at Shizuru's body, she hit the top of her head in one of the lateral walls. "Ittaii.." She grabbed her head flinching from the pain sitting with her back rested against the wall.

"Natsuki? Are you alright? Let me see" Shizuru spoke in a really concerned voice, when it came to Natsuki even the smallest thing was the end of the world. So Shizuru moved forward to see if Natsuki hadn't hurt herself too much, in the process she kneeled in front of Natsuki to get higher to see better, but that way she was too far so without really thinking of second intentions (yet ne?) she moved even forward ending with her kneeled, straddling Natsuki's thights. "Natsuki get your hands off your head or I can't see anything"

"Fine!" Natsuki removed her hands from her head and when she was lowering down to her sides she found something really smooth and felt warmer in her thighs _'What the?'_ So she looked up and saw her hands attached to Shizuru's thighs, she looked upper and saw what was warming her own thighs, she looked even upper and behold the perfect body of Shizuru with every lustful curve right in front of Natsuki's eyes just a couple of inches away "Gulp"

"Natsuki be still, I can't see anything like that" came Shizuru's soft concerned voice.

Shizuru inched just a little forward when she said that, and that gave Natsuki a full, too close for her taste view of Shizuru's sinful bare breasts and she could sense the warmth and sweet scent coming from Shizuru's body which intoxicated her_'__Enjoying the view? Who's the pervert now? __Hmm? What?..Oh my God! That's it! I have to get out of here!!'_

Natsuki was determined to get up, so she placed her hands in the floor for support but when she bended one leg to give an impulse to get up it made full contact between Shizuru's legs. And that made Shizuru tense up, grip Natsuki's shoulders, hang her head back and bite her lower lip to muffle any sound that could threaten to come out, so Natsuki stopped moving altogether afraid she might had hurt her friend and looked up to meet Shizuru's face to see if she had indeed hurt her. The look on Shizuru's face could only mean she was in pain or feeling pleasure, but naive as Natsuki is, she instantly assumed she really had hurt her "Shizuru..? are you ok?" She placed her hands on Shizuru's waist, pulled her closer to check how much she had hurt her while lowering her bended leg back to the floor, which brushed it's way off Shizuru eliciting a moan from her lips together with a sensual involuntary body movement of pleasure and her grip harden on Natsuki's shoulders "Ahhh.."_'Natsuki what are you doing?' _Shizuru with a cute small pink blush on her cheeks, lowered her head to look at her friend without being able to hide the blush or the longing and affection in her eyes towards Natsuki, who was frozen with her eyes and mouth wide opened.

Shizuru was now straddling Natsuki's waist due to Natsuki wanting to check if she was ok, so they were really close, their faces only had one palm away of distance, Natsuki's hands remained in Shizuru's waist, she was after all still frozen _'__Well… you definitely didn't hurt her that's for sure! __… __What? No smart reply?__ … __N-Natsuki?? GET A HOLD ON YOURSELF!!!' _ Natsuki wasn't responding at all, until she replayed that picture in her mind, Shizuru half naked, on top of her, with her head tilted back, moaning because of something she did to her, her first subconscious thought was '_Wow… That was sexy…' _perfectly natural because no matter who it is when seeing a girl like this in this situation kind of blows every common sense away and appeals to instinct, but then, _'Wait, I did that.. She.. I.. What?! ' _Natsuki's cheeks suddenly hit instantly tomato red and she grabbed her nose with her left hand, that was a sign she was coming to herself again, but that meant she could finally feel that the warmth in her ties moved upper, her hand was firmly placed in Shizuru's waist and they were just a palm distance from each other's face, she couldn't move, Shizuru was firmly placed on her and she didn't dare push her away and dash out the cabin, which was exactly what she wanted to do, because she could really hurt Shizuru like she thought she had done before, so she just could lower her head '_I can't do that…it'll be lucky if she didn't break her head if I did that, not in this kind of position just because I'm embarrassed! __Ahhh you're back…__ embarrassed..she's probably more embarrassed than I am, I can't run away. I can't leave her again, I won't, I've hurt her once before doing that, I won't be selfish again, I can do this… It'd be easier if my face turned to normal… But I can do this!!!! I will stay by Shizuru! __O.O Natsuki?__'_

Natsuki was determined not to let that scene where she backed away from Shizuru's touch on the Carnival with Yukino and Haruka happen again, this was not that serious, this was an accident, but Natsuki is Natsuki so with a hot head she assumed the two situations to be similar and with a determined look on her face she removed the hand from her nose and placed it again back on Shizuru's waist while looking up to meet Shizuru's eyes ready to do whatever she could do. She took a long breath and was going to open her mouth but got frozen again looking at Shizuru, the way Shizuru's hair framed her face giving it a small mysterious shadow, the way her crimson eyes were piercing into Natsuki with a look of someone who was having so much trouble holding back something that screamed to come out, the way her lips were slightly parted and Natsuki could hear her soft breading and feel the warmth coming from them, the way Natsuki felt that pleasant warmth on her which was Shizuru's body heat, all that made Natsuki blush even more intoxicated with Shizuru and forgetting for a second what was she was going to do. Until she felt Shizuru's hands slide from her shoulders to embrace Natsuki bringing them a little closer, and Shizuru's biting her lower lip like she was holding back something.

"Natsuki…" came Shizuru's voice almost in a whisper "Are you alright?" Shizuru was having trouble in getting her thoughts straight and being this close to Natsuki wasn't helping either, she wanted so badly to get lost in Natsuki, but in the end her concern for the unusually quiet girl spoke louder.

"I… I'm…" _'Yoh kinky girl, wake up! What about that strong resolution?' __"_I'm not kinky!!"

"Good to know? Even though that nosebleed earlier says otherwise…" '_Hm I'm gaining control of myself again if I can tease her'_

"No! That's.. No that wasn't.. It's not… That's not what I wanted to say!!" Natsuki blushed and although she stumbled a little in her words at the beginning the rest came out with the determination she now had in her eyes. "Shizuru…" She began saying making a pause when Shizuru's face went from a teasing one for a surprised one with a glint of fear and hesitation in it. Natsuki gave her a soft smile to reassure her, she knew exactly what that fear was, Shizuru was afraid that Natsuki would push her away. "Shizuru… I'm not going to run away."

In response Shizuru's eyes widened but softened and watered a little, but she was still speechless so Natsuki continued smiling even caringly because she could see the other woman's restrains falling slowly. "I was looking at you and could see you holding back so much inside you, I don't want you to hide yourself anymore, didn't we talked about this already?" One of Natsuki's hand cupped Shizuru's cheek and they were still looking at each other's eyes, Shizuru looked like she was going to cry at any moment but not tears of pain, rather tears of affection at Natsuki's words so she just listened and moved a little into that warm hand. "I don't want you to do that anymore, I don't want to see you in any pain, because that pains me also and I want to see your smile. So I won't push you or run away, because I want to be here for you. I want to always be here for you Shizuru.." Shizuru smiled at the brink of tears, not just any smile, one completely opened unrestrained lovingly smile. Which soon turned into a light frown at Natsuki's next actions.

Natsuki then took a deep breath and looked really serious and determined with a light blush adorning her cheeks while returning her hand that was in Shizuru's cheek to Shizuru's waist, and unconsciously gripped it a little firmer to prepare herself for what she was going to say next. "That's why… I'll take full responsibility about what happened earlier…" She was now recalling what she had done to Shizuru and blushed harder really embarrassed by not only her actions but at the pleasurable reaction she had witnessed. " So… So… Please don't be embarrassed or restrain yourself because it was all my fault!!" Shizuru's eyes widened again and she buried her face in one of her hands she removed from Natsuki's neck making it impossible for Natsuki to see her friend's reaction _'Did… did I make her cry?? I don't want that.. I don't wa..'_

"Fufufu…"

'_WHAT? She's laughing???' _Natsuki thought dumbfounded. And she was right, Shizuru was trying to contain her laughter with her hand but then she found that impossible, so she just laughed freely and let her hands return to embrace Natsuki. Who although would never say it to Shizuru, loved when she saw her laugh this way, it made her feel special for being one of the phew Shizuru would let see the real her beside the fact Shizuru looked so free and beautiful this way.

"So that's why Natsuki was so serious…" Shizuru said between giggles.

'_She wasn't even that bothered by it??' _"You shameless woman!!" Natsuki pouted and looked to the side.

Shizuru had manage to stop laughing and had a tender smile on her lips "Ara.. I'm not but I don't really mind you seeing that.." At that Natsuki's pout kind of lost it's credibility since she was blushing to compete with a tomato _'So kawaii… but you did try hard to comfort me so..' _"But Natsuki…" She started, and slid one of her hands to cup Natsuki's cheek to turn her head so that her eyes can meet her's, and left her hand there since Natsuki didn't seem to mind it. "Thank you, thank you for your sweet words, they mean a lot to me, and thank you for your concern. Kanin na if I looked like that but I wasn't sure how Natsuki would react to such intimacy and then I was afraid when you stayed so quiet that you'd…" Shizuru was speaking freely now, not hiding any emotion to Natsuki, who smiled and interrupted her.

"Baka! I meant what I said, I wanna be here for you" Natsuki said smiling entranced with Shizuru, who was smiling with every emotion shown in her eyes and her love and caring for Natsuki was in every gesture of the older girl.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said in a low almost whisper full of affection and love, while tightened her embrace on Natsuki never leaving her eyes and bringing them closer than they were with their noses almost touching. Natsuki who was still entranced by the older girl and saw her most important person finally opening up to her slid her hands from Shizuru's waist to her lower back to return the gesture. But what had began by being a gesture of reassurance turned into more than that because the moment Natsuki began sliding slowly her hands to Shizuru's lower back she caused shivers through Shizuru's body along the path she touched, Shizuru in return bit her lower lip and slid the hand cupping Natsuki's cheek to her shoulder sliding slowly her fingers through Natsuki's neck also causing shivers along the young girl's back. '_Natsuki… do you know what you're doing? I don't want to break that trust again but I don't want to let go either…'_

That made Natsuki even more entranced with those new sensations, she could feel her whole body warmer due to Shizuru's own on top of her pressing against her, and she could even feel the warm breath coming from her, she allowed it all happen before what was really happening could catch up with her mind and she murmured her thoughts always looking at the older woman's crimson eyes _'This is how you should always be… smiling..' "_So beautiful.." If it wasn't for the close proximity Shizuru wouldn't hear it, but she did and for a moment her doubts disappeared.

"Natsuki…" _'You're the one who's beautiful..' _Shizuru whispered while leaning slowly towards Natsuki, she looked at her lips and then slowly rose her eyes to meet Natsuki's, her eyes were truthful with such emotion and love on them like she was confessing her heart without words that Natsuki stopped breathing while taking all of it. Shizuru stopped just an inch away from Natsuki's lips, but she could feel them and the warmth emanating from them since they were slightly parted, Natsuki was also looking at Shizuru's eyes she felt so warm and loved with her, the moment their eyes met what they were seeing were their hearts and emotions they carried with them, Shizuru was surprised that Natsuki hadn't pull away yet, instead she was looking right back at her a little dazed but with care, tenderness and… love?

Shizuru's hand that was on Natsuki's shoulder joined the other embracing Natsuki's neck in a protective and possessive hold and when she felt Natsuki's own arms and hands holding her a little tighter too she couldn't take it any longer, so she was slowly closing her eyes and saw Natsuki doing the same while leaning in that last inch separating their lips, and just when their lips were so close that they were lightly touching.. 'VOUSH'!! The curtain opened.

"Natsuki are you all right? We heard a loud sound like something fell but then you were so silent … That… We… We… " Mai stopped her sentence right when she focused on the two girls on the ground, then her eyes widened, she blushed a bright red and bowed an apology before closing quickly the curtain "GOMEN NASAI!!!" She then turned to Mikoto, Chie and Aoi who were behind her and also in their lingerie.

"Was that… Was that what I think it was?? Where's my camera?? Aoi help me find my camera!!!" Chie said hurrying to her experimenting booth.

"Chie-chan!!! Don't! It's suicide!!! I don't want to lose you!!" Aoi said when she finally grabbed Chie's arm.

"Aoi… " Chie turned around to face her friend " It will be okay, you'll never lose me!"

"Please don't…" Aoi pleaded again and hugged Chie burying her head in her chest.

"Aoi… " Chie took a long breath and hugged Aoi back tightly "Ok… I won't do it… You're more important" At that Aoi looked up and smiled, and Chie smiled back staying like that for a while.

Mai just sweat dropped looking at her friends "It's not that dramatic…"

Mikoto attached herself to Mai's arm and looked up at Mai "Mai what were they doing?"

Mai looked down at Mikoto and answered "They were going to kiss Mikoto"

"Is it good? Can I have some??"

Mai patted Mikoto's head and smiled"That is something you should only do with someone you love Mikoto!"

"Hm!" Mikoto seemed to understand and nodded vigorously to show it "I love Mai so I can kiss Mai!"

Mai sighed knowing what was to come, and began walking to their booth with Mikoto still attached to her arm asking her more about this kissing thing "How did it turned out like this?"

Inside Shizuru's booth, the girls were immobile in the ground still looking at that closed curtain. The Kyoto beauty did an innocent and surprised face and covered her mouth with one hand while turning her head to look at Natsuki "Ara.."

Natsuki who was still looking at the curtain and hadn't moved a single muscle yet, appeared to come back to earth with that melodic 'Ara' since a fierce red blush was slowly creeping from her neck to the top of her head "KYAAAAAAAA".

------

Hm this is supposed to be the middle of the chapter but then it would be too big so… Omakes anyone?

Omake 1

They had just entered in the store and Mai was picking some bras for Mikoto, "Hmm… I think this would look good on you Mikoto" Mai said, but got no answer so she repeated with more conviction "Hmmmmmm I really think this would look perfect on you Mikoto." Still no answer so Mai frowned, closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Mai…?" Mikoto asked uncertainly looking up to her friend.

"I THINK THAT, THIS, WOULD LOOK GOOD ON YOU MIKOTO!!!" She shouted, still no answer so she turned around from the shelves "Natsuki did you… forget.. your.. lines.. I should have known" Mai sweat dropped looking at her friend with crazy eyes running and almost sniffing like a puppy through the store grabbing every lingerie article she found suitable to be part of her collection non stop, the girl didn't even stopped for breath, was almost knocking everybody to the floor and even tried to bite a girl's hand for trying to pick up a item she wanted. Mai turned to the high chair of the Director "When..?"

"Since she entered…" The director who was beside the chair sighed.

"So kawaii…" Shizuru said with adoration following Natsuki with her binoculars sitting in the high chair of the Director.

------

Omake 2:

Midori enters the set but sees nobody working so she goes to the relaxing corner of the set where everybody is "Hey everybody! Kaichou-san sexy!" Midori gives her thumbs up since Shizuru is on lingerie only covered by a small robe "How did the shooting of the lingerie store scene go? It's almost time to finish things up and go party!" Midori smiled and sat beside Yoko who eyed her suspiciously "What? It's training for our scene"

"We didn't shoot it yet… Just till the part when Natsuki enters Shizuru-san's booth" Mai sighed and closed her eyes in her couch with Mikoto sitting on her lap.

"Why?" Midori raised an eyebrow. Nobody moved they just pointed to behind them, when Midori looked at where they were pointing she saw Natsuki lying there passed out 'puffing' like a fountain and a lot of nurses surrounding her with transfusion bags.

"Ohhh, Natsuki-chan didn't handle it! But why aren't you nursing her instead, Shizuru-san"

"Ara.. I went to nurse her, I even got a borrowed nurse outfit but they didn't let me" Shizuru gestured to everybody there assembled.

"That's because before you went to nurse her she only had a couple of drops…" Nao stated and Midori laughed.

"Ne Midori-chan…"Mai started to ask "How come you're this joyful in this story and in Mai-hime but in Mai Otome you… well you…"

"Have a stick up on your ass?" Nao asked too finishing what Mai was going to say.

Yoko began answering seeing that Midori was getting ready to explain some complex, epic and completely false story to that "That's because she made the show sober."

------

Omake 3:

" J-kun I came to get the scripts!!" Midori said entering the director's office with Yukariko and Yoko behind her.

"Ah Midori good" the director smiled and gave her the small script "I think you will like it, it's a small but really good scene, you arrive drunk with Yukariko and Yoko and go straight to Nao who's in the couch, you try to get to her and kiss her, she'll try to get out but you grab her and then you joke about her being naughty and tying you up but ultimately she gets away and you just mess with the others, nothing too kinky just funny." A staff member drops by and asks if the Director is going to check on the new set "I'm coming!!"

---

Outside in the set everybody's relaxing, "Finally we got that scene!" Mai said stretching! With Mikoto almost sleeping on top of her "Now all that's left is the flashback and were set! Where's Midori-chan?"

"She went inside to the Directors room to get the scripts." Nao explained "Chie what's that?"

"Ah, this is kind of a walkie talkie to communicate in the set the director is giving one to everybody, he has them in the office" Chie said and turned it on "I just don't know how to adjust the frequencies" She stopped adjusting when she heard something a little cut out.

"Ah Midori _'kshh'_ " Came the bad transmission

"Isn't it the director's voice?" Mai asked, everybody nodded and listened.

" '_kshh'_ You will like it, it's _'kshh'_ really good _'kshh'_, you '_kshh'_ with Yukariko and Yoko '_kshh'_ go straight to '_kshh'_ the couch, you '_kshh'_ get to her and kiss her, '_kshh'_ grab her '_kshh'_ you '_kshh'_ naughty '_kshh'_ tying you up '_kshh'_ mess with the others, '_kshh'_ kinky '_kshh'…_ I'm coming!!" The transmission ended and a small silence followed.

"Aoi where's my camera?????" Chie asked suddenly.

"It's right next to Nao, where's Nao???" Aoi asked.

"She's…" The busty redhead looked around "She's already in front of the director's office??!!" Mai said incredulous.

Chie and Aoi looked at each other and then bowed their heads at the same time " You were a good director… may you rest in peace"

" Mai…" Mikoto began with that confused face of hers. "What were they doing?"

------

Omake 4:

'_Ring Ring'_The director's phone started to ring "Hello!"

Mysterious person with a forced harsh voice: Hey! It's me and I'm not happy at all!!

Director: But why?

M.P: Because you had plenty of opportunities to put sex in it and you didn't, that was really painful and agonizing!!

Director: But, but, I can't put sex in it just like that!!

M.P: You better star putting it.. or else..

Director swallows in dry: O..Ok, when I have the chance I'll put it in!

M.P: You better! '_hang's up'_

Director sighs in relief _'Look's like I'm safe this time'_

_**TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN WHO WAS THAT AGAIN?**_

Nao brutally slams the office door open: YOU!! DEAD!!

------

Omake 5

Director: …And that's basically how I got here!

Alien sighs: Kaplitz? habadalazah..

Director: I'm not a Hentai!!!

------

Surprisingly the omakes are written in the same day I post and I just noticed the chapters are getting bigger!!


	5. Chapter 5

I'll have to apologise for being so late with this update since it wasn't supposed to take this long, but I hadn't had the time to write it. And… Actually it took far too long to get where I wanted so I kept writing… So when I realised I already had two chapters.

Good news? The 6th one is as good as ready, and as soon as I have the time I'll give it its final touches and upload it.

Disclaimer: I don't, well… I don't literally, in the true sense of the word, because really… what is owning something? Claiming ownership of something free and in all of us? You know? '_**SLAP**__!'_ I don't own Mai hime. (drinks all the tea after ending with the anti-depressives) _Hic_… Uh, good stuff!

------

"Ara Natsuki, if you scream like that then more people will come and see what's going on." Shizuru said smiling innocently still embracing Natsuki and vice-versa.

Natsuki looked at her with incredulous shock still blushing furiously, that was the last thing she needed but when she was going to say something, steps could be heard approaching and stopping outside followed by a concerned unknown voice which apparently belonged to one of the shop girl's "Are you alright Miss?" Natsuki's jaw fell to the floor.

Shizuru got up reluctantly since she was enjoying one of the best moments with Natsuki and opened the curtain a little to poke her head out but covered herself with it and smiled "Yes, we're fine, kannin na for the trouble"

Natsuki instantly missed the warmth she felt from Shizuru's body, but, since her eyes followed Shizuru's body moving towards the curtain and unintentionally focused on her perfect butt only partially covered with tiny black panties, it really wasn't her intention to stare at it, but the way her hips swayed at every step and movement her butt seemed to have life on it's own and hypnotised her, so the warmth came back in full force in the form of a blush when she realized where she had been staring " _What's wrong with me…I'm turning into a pervert, it's her fault though she chose some really sexy panties, I wonder how it would look with the bra! __T.T I'm so proud of you…'_

"Are you sure? That was a really loud scream.." The girl said glancing at Natsuki who was blushing and still looking at Shizuru's rear, she noticed the girl had caught her and hurriedly got up to her feet clumsily using the wall as support while blushing in embarrassment.

"Well about that…" Shizuru glanced back to Natsuki who gave her a pleading look to which Shizuru just couldn't resist and turned around to look back at the girl while thinking about an excuse "It's just that my friend was helping me with my lingerie when a spider appeared and scared her."

"I'm not afraid of spiders!!" Natsuki said undignified. The shop girl looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Shizuru looked back at her with an amused look on her face that was saying 'What's your excuse then?' Natsuki realized what she did and looked to the side pouting and mumbled "Well… it was a really big… hairy ugly one…"

Shizuru just wanted to hug her tightly and kiss her for being so cute but restrained herself and looked back at the girl smiling " Well as you can see it's fine."

"Ok then… I'm sorry for disturbing you, if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me" The shop girl smiled at Shizuru and then looked at Natsuki "And you too Miss and I apologise, we've never had problems with spiders before".

"I-It's ok, thanks! I was just going to other booth myself!" Natsuki managed to sound confident even though a light blush was still adorning her cheeks while picking up her lingerie choice and walking past Shizuru to another booth, only stopping before getting in to look at Shizuru and awkwardly say "I'll see you later!" to which Shizuru smiled and nodded.

------

Natsuki had just entered the booth and closed the curtain when she looked forward to her own reflection in the mirror trying to process everything that happened _'What was that? We were so close that..that.. was she going to k-k-kiss me???'_ her eyes widened and she blushed at the realization _'No! It can't be but then… Why couldn't I move?.. Her body was so warm and her skin was so soft, just like my dream but…'_ She started to undress while still thinking _'And then her eyes, what was in them that trapped me, they were so beautiful, so true'_ she smiled with pride that she was able to see that side of Shizuru, the true one not the controlled mask she puts up for others while dressing her dream lingerie combo _'And…'_ She started to remember the time they were so close she could feel the warm breath from the older girl caressing her lips, and the warm sensation flowing through her body intoxicated by it and by the pressure and warmth of Shizuru's body against her, that she absent-mindedly brought a hand to her mouth and traced the outline of her lips with her fingertips _'Why does it feel so cold now…'_

'**PLOFT**'

------

A little before and outside near the store, a girl was strongly attached to a guy's arm almost taking it hostage and smiling widely to do so even though he didn't seem that happy about it, while they were walking through the mall with another guy. That another guy sighed and turned to the first guy " I thought this was going to be quick… we need to get back to training!"

The other guy smiled weakly at him " Gomen Takeda-sempai, but she wanted to come along, let's just enjoy, it's good once in a while to do something else than training."

"AH! Oni-chan!!! I need to go there!!" The girl said pointing at a store and dragged her dear Oni-chan.

"Hai hai Shio, we'll….Go….There… SHIO???" The guy, whose name is Tate panicked when he saw that he was being dragged into a lingerie store "Takeda-sempai!!!!!!"

"Ahhh… Overwhelming youth!" Takeda simply said and followed them, but as soon as he stepped into the store his eyes widened at so many lingerie displayed, and he was at the verge of a severe nosebleed but maintained his pose, after all, kendo raises your self-control.

"Wait! Shio, this is a lingerie store!!" Tate tried to get Shio's attention.

"I know, don't be embarrassed Oni-chan… I really need to replace my underwear, I grew a little more, see?" and with that she squeezed Tate's arm to prove her point to which he blushed and tried to scold her with no effect "Hm, I want to try this, and this, and this, and this" And many 'and this' after Shio gave to each guy a pile of underwear for her to try on and walked towards the booths without hearing their complaints.

"Eh? Shio…" Tate said walking behind her "This is too much besides this.. Won't cover anything!" He said grabbing a thong from the pile on his hands and observing it.

"Oni-chan you pervert!! " Shio said blushing lightly but also smiling in front of the booth she chose.

"Eh?? No I wasn't doing anything!!! Takeda-sempai help me!!!" Tate pleaded.

Takeda was simply looking at the pile of lingerie and completely absorbed in his thoughts remembering a night in the beach with a certain emerald eyed girl and cleavage…lot's of cleavage. He was almost having a nosebleed when his thoughts were beginning to run so wild that he lets go of all the lingerie and grabbed his sword trying to fend off all those impure thoughts recklessly not really seeing what he hit, which was Tate. "NO!! NO!!! My mind is blank and focused!! All that matters is my sword!!"

Tate was being completely beaten up and covered in lingerie when Shio desperately tried to save him "Oni-chan!! Hang in there!!" she grabbed what was closer to her, which happened to be a bra, and threw it to Takeda's face covering his eyes. Desperately trying to see again, he was moving frantically and ended up tripping in all the lingerie he dropped and fell backwards, '**PLOFT**' his head ending on the other side of one of the curtains with the bra in his forehead while the rest of his body was outside.

------

In the present time inside on the other side of a curtain, Natsuki's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone who fell "Eh?" She looked down and saw Takeda's face between her feet, with his eyes closed from the fall with a pink bra on his forehead _'You… incorrigible… hentai…' _She thought while closing her fists, trembling with anger and a vein popping out her forehead.

Takeda growled in pain and opened his eyes, then blinked and frowned "Blue..?"

Natsuki turned red from head to toe and fumed both from anger and embarrassment "TA-KE-DA!!!"

Takeda looked upper and when he saw Natsuki his eyes widened "Y-Yo Kuga..!"

"You HENTAI!!!" Natsuki grabbed him by his collar, picked him up and had her hand ready to punch him in the face when she felt a hand over her breast, which was Takeda's hand trying to stop her without really seeing where he put his hand.

"I'm not a Hentai!!!! It's not…what…you…think…" He said panicking and trying to explain but then for the first time noticed Natsuki clad in lingerie and his hand on her breast and he turned serious "Hm…soft… Eh? K-KUGA?? GOMEEEEEEEENNNN"

Every Natsuki forehead's veins popped "TA-KE-DA… You're going to DYE!!!" So she started beating his ass up and the only thing people saw or heard is Takeda screaming and flying through the curtain leaving a blood trail behind and landing next to Tate in the middle of the lingerie, still, with the pink bra on his forehead.

Tate looked at Takeda "Takeda-sempai??" and then at the figure fuming inside a now open booth and blushed "Natsuki-san..?"

Mikoto opened the curtain to see what was going on forgetting that with her was a topless Mai "What's going on??"

"MIKOTO!!" Mai scolded covering her breasts. While Natsuki, still fuming, picked the small bench every booth has and followed a screaming Takeda who was hiding behind Tate and Shio.

"Mai?" Tate said looking at her and a few drops of blood started running from his nose. While Natsuki was able to hit Takeda a couple of times with the bench in the head, but he wouldn't stop running around.

"Tate? What are you doing??" Mai noticed all the lingerie he was covered in and caught him looking at her breasts "HENTAI!!! Natsuki at your right!!

Natsuki reacted to that by simply smacking with the bench whatever it was at her right, which happened to be Tate, sending him flying to Shio's arms, but accidentally landing with his face between her breasts. And Natsuki resumed to chase Takeda with the bench.

"Don't worry Mai, I'll protect you!!" Mikoto seriously said and latched herself to Mai's breasts.

"M-Mikoto!!" Mai said startled and blushed at that sudden and warm contact. '_And who will protect me from you??' _

"KYAA, Oni-chan you pervert!!" Shio grabbed his collar with one hand and with the other slapped him senseless without even hiding the satisfied grin on her face while doing it.

Takeda, while trying to run away fell down and grabbed a curtain and pulled it down as he fell, making it drop down to reveal Aoi dressed in an transparent black negligee with matching black lingerie beneath it"KYAAA"

Takeda blinked "G-GOMEN!!!" and clumsily tried to run backwards but when he finally turned around he only saw something zooming in _'It looks like a… BENCH??'_

'**SMACK**' Takeda is sent flying towards Aoi, but before he could register what was happening, "AYAH!!!" The only thing he sees is Chie appearing before Aoi and a foot hitting his face making him fly back into Natsuki's feet.

"Chie…" Aoi smiles "Thank you..Where have you been?"

"Recording!" Chie smiles and keeps the camera pointed to behind her towards the scene while with the other hand she embraces Aoi "Do not fear… Chie is here!" And the two of them turn to see the rest of the fight.

"O-Oni-chan???" Tate had passed out and Shio freaked out so she started slapping him harder "Wake up, wake up!!!"

"KUGA PLEASE STOP!! It's not what you think!! It's a MISUNDERSTANDING!!" Takeda tried to beg while trying to get up.

"DYE!!!" Natsuki hit him just once with the bench but it was so hard that he passed out.

Panting heavily after all that exercise, Natsuki took a big breath relieved that it was over and turned to go back to her booth, but not before blushing heavily after all her friend's whistles, winks and thumbs up while she walked. And everybody else also returned to their booths to finish what they were doing leaving behind Tate passed out with Shio freaking out and Takeda also passed out mumbling "Over…whelming…yo..uth…"

------

"Fufufu.." Near the entrance door of the store stood Shizuru; who after Natsuki left, got dressed and got out the booth; and Reito with one hand in front of their mouths trying to contain their laughter at all they witnessed, but still couldn't hold back a couple of chuckles, especially since they saw the reaction from the shop girls since the beginning, which was always the same, they stopped working and looked incredulously and wide mouthed at the area of the trying booths and then at each others, and then again at the trying booths and then again at each others.

One of the girls mouthed to another 'What now?' and after that another looked at the two passed out boys and one freaked out girl on the floor in the middle of a sea of lingerie, she just answered back a mouthed 'I have no idea!'

The shop girls decided that this was too much to handle so they decided to split up, some would get the manager and some would stay behind the counter trying to not be freaked out and if anything else happens they just take cover behind it, which they did, overreacting at Shio running out the store yelling "HANG ON Oni-chan!! I'll get some water!!"

" It's never boring with Takeda-kun isn't it?" Reito said smiling fully recovered from the laughter.

" Indeed! " Shizuru answered also smiling and also fully recovered from the laughter.

"Shizuru-san," Reito started still smiling but more serious now " As you know our families know each other, so I know about you maybe moving to Kyoto.."

"As expected from you Reito-san" Shizuru said smiling.

"I'd like to say, in case you decide going and not join me at Fukka University, I'm going to miss you" Reito said smiling.

Shizuru smiled, they'd been friends since they met, although there were rumours about the two of them dating those were false, they just felt comfortable in the company of each other, and even though they always used their masks they understood each other and even shared the same taste in teasing and manipulating, after all they did ran the Student Council without any troubles. "Thank you Reito-san, if I decide to go I'm going to miss you too."

"Have you made your decision yet Shizuru-san?" Reito asked.

"I'm still thinking about it" Shizuru said.

"I see! Does… does she know?" Reito enquired.

"No, I haven't told her or anybody anything. I don't want to burden anybody before making my decision" Shizuru answered.

"Well then, I shall keep it to myself" Reito said smiling earning a 'thank you' smile from Shizuru "But for what is worth, I'd like you to stay, and I'm sure that's everybody's opinion." He said emphasising the 'everybody's' on purpose referring to a certain emerald eyed girl.

------

Inside one of the first booths with the lights out…

"Hmmm.." Purred a girl facing someone "All that noise actually was handy while… taking care of you! Now, let's see what all that was about…" The girl peeked out of her booth and found the two guys laying there _'Two perverts passed out, with nosebleeds and surrounded by lingerie…' _"Ara… Customers!" She said happily and pulled them inside. "I hope you don't mind some company.." She grinned mischievously after hearing a barely audible 'Hmm' "Good!" And seductively closed the curtain.

A couple of booths after, Mai and Mikoto got out.

"Look at this mess… Where are they by the way?" Mai sighed and then noticed the two perverts were no longer on the floor, only leaving a lot of lingerie lying there.

Chie and Aoi got out of their booths too and joined Mai and Mikoto "So are you guys ready?" Chie asked.

Mai nodded to Chie and Aoi and then called for Natsuki "Natsuki!! We're going, are you ready?" And the group started walking out the trying booths area.

"Yeah!! I'm coming!" Natsuki said opening the curtain and began to following the group of friends when she saw Nao coming out of one of the first booths which had the lights out "Nao? Where the hell have you been?"

"Hey Kuga! Well… what do you do in the trying booths area??" Nao teased and started walking out of that area.

"I didn't mean that!!" Natsuki said slightly annoyed _'how did she not noticed that entire ruckus?? And where are them? It's impossible for them to wake up so soon!' _She was almost outside that area when she passes through Nao's booth and heard a lot of muffled suspicious sounds coming from it, so she stopped and had a hand in the curtain to open it and take a peek when Nao called to her.

"Kuga! Are we going or what??" Nao called a little annoyed at Natsuki's curiosity.

"Sure, I just heard something from here." Natsuki gave her a questioning look.

'_Just let it go will ya?' _"Ahhh I see… you're going hunting for that… Big, hairy and ugly spider." Nao grinned and started walking away.

"WHAT??" '_Why you little…_' "Ói! I'm not afraid of spiders!!!!" Natsuki almost yelled following her out fuming from embarrassment and went to join the group paying for their new acquired articles in the counter, all the way trying to explain without giving many details away about the spider reason.

While, in the trying booths area, inside the dark booth were three figures hanging in the walls all tied up with gags "HEUPHF!!" _'HELP'_ the left blonde one said.

The middle one then spoke to him "Hifh oufh youfh..!" 'It's no use...'

The left blonde one then started to whine "Uhai fhe?!" 'Why me?!'

The middle one then tried to comfort him " Youfh Youfh.." 'Yosh Yosh..'

The right one then mumbled " Ohohewhifn youfhh.." 'Overwhelming youth..'

------

"Ói!! I'm telling you it was a poisonous huge tarantula coming right at Shizuru!! So of course I screamed!! I needed to get her attention!!" Natsuki told Nao, and also everyone since they also found it amusing, and highly suspicious. They were now out of the store, back to walk around.

"Of course Kuga… And what were you exactly doing in Shizuru's booth?" Nao smirked and now everyone was focusing on Natsuki.

Natsuki instantly remembered all that happened in the booth and bent her head down trying to hide her bright blush. "I…um…" She got a glimpse at everybody, some with amused and knowing faces, Nao with a raised eyebrow and Mikoto confused. _'__So… You molested her, and then fell to the ground with her and molested her again, and just to be sure you absolutely did it, you molested her yet again and then leaned in for a kiss!__' _"I was there to give an opinion on her looks of course!! What a stupid question!!" Nao seemed to believe it but the others that actually saw them when Mai opened the curtain knew better.

They began to eye Natsuki with teasing faces but Shizuru who was right beside Natsuki decided that she had enough teasing (at least from the others, her teasing was special) and spoke "Yes, and Natsuki was very kind and flattered me enough already."

"I did not!!!" Natsuki answered immediately only taking in conscious avoiding more embarrassments and not counting that that was a perfect opening.

"Then… You thought I looked bad?" Shizuru said with a sad voice and pretended to be hurt.

Natsuki freaked out when she realised what her words could mean and turned to Shizuru to look her in her eyes "NO!! Of course not Shizuru!! How can you look bad? You're beautiful!!" Natsuki widened her eyes in surprise and stopped talking immediately since her thoughts were spoken out loud. Shizuru who was expecting something certainly wasn't expecting that and looked surprised, just like everyone else who was now focused in Natsuki.

Natsuki was building a slow massive blush from her toes to the top of her head when she looked at everybody's faces, but tried with all her might to appear cool, failing miserable because of her facial expression and pink blush shading her cheeks "Well, she is.."_ ' __And stunning, and sexy, and breathtaking, and soft, and..__" _"MIKOTO!!! Let's eat!!" And with that she marched to the food part of the shopping mall with a happy Mikoto following her and leaving behind everybody surprised by the sudden outburst.

------

Everybody had already reached the food section, and since they had different tastes they decided to break up to get their food and then get together at a table afterwards.

Shizuru was the first one to be at the table already sipping in her tea, followed by Chie and Aoi who sat down across her. "As expected from our Kaichou, the first to get here." Chie spoke and Shizuru smiled "So.." Chie adjusted her glasses with a sly smirk "Would you like to comment about the curtain incident? Off record, of course!"

Shizuru sipped calmly her tea, then smiled and just as calmed answered " It was just an accident Hallard-san, we happened to fall down and you caught us in a compromising position." Although it was obvious that that was a lie, Chie knew that Shizuru would never tell the truth.

"Mikoto wait until we sit down!!" Mai said resting her tray in the table followed by Reito and Mikoto who immediately began to devour her food again.

"Hey!" Nao said while also sitting down "Where the hell is Kuga??"

"Don't know, she must be in a line or something, let's eat!" Chie answered, and they all began eating.

Fifteen minutes later Natsuki showed up at the table with a defeated expression and sat down beside Shizuru pouting at her food.

Shiruru although found it to be terribly cute, composed herself and turned to Natsuki "Ara, what is it Natsuki?"

Natsuki was now clearly upset and turned to look at Shizuru before speaking "I ran through every restaurant and not even one had at least one drop of mayo… How is that possible?? They're all out of it!!!"

Nao who sat across Natsuki started laughing "And that's why you're with that 'end of the world' face??? You're worse than Mikoto and Mai's ramen!!!"

"But… Mai's ramen is really good…" Mikoto frowned but didn't stop eating.

"Yes it is Mikoto" Reito reassured his sister and smiled at Mai who blushed "Don't worry they're just fooling around" Mikoto stopped worrying but Natsuki was not pleased by Nao's comparison.

"Shut it Nao!! You could never understand the flavour of good mayo!!" Natsuki retorted.

"Thank God for that!" Nao replied and lifted her arms towards heaven in a mock stance.

Natsuki's eye twitch but Shizuru then spoke always smiling "Nao-san is right, you really look like a little starving Mikoto when it comes to mayonnaise."

Natsuki's jaw dropped and didn't know what to say _'Nooooo, Shizuru you're supposed to be on my side!!'_ She then unconsciously adopted her puppy pout "Shizuru… You bully!"

Shizuru continued smiling but patted Natsuki's head "Yosh Yosh"_ 'honestly…So kawaii' _"Come on Natsuki, I'll cook you one hamburger with mayo for dinner just the way you like it."

Natsuki smiled at Shizuru, whose smile got even wider by it "Thanks Shizuru" and started eating.

Shizuru kept smiling, after all, that little interaction relieved her from some of her thoughts _'I'm glad she isn't upset about what happened in the lingerie shop…but still…she was so close to me… and now we're having dinner together again… Ne Natsuki, is it really alright?'_

While Shizuru and Natsuki were off to their little world, everybody just stood there watching them with huge sweat drops practically dehydrated trying to figure out what happened to their ice princess.

"SNAP!" Nao said imitating the action and the sound of a snapping whip with a huge grin on her face earning everybody's attention "Kuga, you're soooooo WHIPPED!!!" And with that she started running for her life.

------

They had finished their lunches and were now heading for the arcade, with the usual bickering between Nao and Natsuki till they got there. Just as they stepped inside one of the first games was one of those that you try to grab a toy, in this case the game was full of stuffed animals.

"Ah look at that little bear, so kawaii!" Mai said pointing to one stuffed little bear.

"Tss, figures! You came to an arcade and like the lamest game here." Natsuki said walking past Mai and looked around for a good a shooting game.

Shizuru smiled at Mai '_Natsuki wants to appear so tough but she actually likes them, and as her own Duran in her bed.' _"Hm.. I like that light purple one!"

" If Mai likes it, I'll get it for her!!" Mikoto said happily and tried to get it, but it always fell down in the way.

"It's ok Mikoto, I'm already happy you tried!" Mai said patting her friend's head.

"Ah, let me try and maybe I can get it, Mikoto-chan, we'll take turns!" Reito said smiling and encouraging Mikoto and making Mai blush. After a couple of tries they were able to get the bear and the two brothers gave it to Mai who hugged it to her chest smiling lovingly at the two proud brothers.

"I think I'm going to wait outside for you, there's this really good coffee shop with a very well known tea across this arcade." Shizuru said to the group.

"Ah, I'll join you Shizuru-san." Mai said and they started to walk out the arcade.

"HEY KUGA!! Want to loose??" Nao called from a shooting game.

"Tss, you're dead!!" Natsuki said and walked to Nao. They started the game and fought through its entire time. Actually trying to shoot each other with the game's guns.

"Ahh kids…" Chie said looking at Nao and Natsuki.

" You want to join them don't you?" Aoi smiled, and a flower background appeared behind the two of them with flying rose petals.

"Hmm I prefer to be with you." Chie winked at her and they moved in slow motion with sparks behind them.

" Player!" Aoi teased and then the two smiled and continued to look around for a game for the two of them, leaving all those flowers and burnt sparks on the floor for the mall's cleaning personnel.

"AHHH!! DON'T MESS WITH THE KUGA MASTER!!" Natsuki shouted in victory.

"Shut it, you cheated!" Nao retorted and walked towards the exit with everyone else.

"Sore looser." Natsuki said walking besides her looking proud.

They were leaving the arcade when Natsuki remembered something and turned back around saying she'd join them later.

------

While the others were at the arcade Mai and Shizuru sat down at the coffee shop and ordered their teas.

"Hmm.. This is so good. Shizuru-san always knows where to find the best tea." Mai said after sipping her tea.

"Ookini." Shizuru smiled in return and they both enjoyed their tea silently until Shizuru spoke again.

"Mai-san, I have to thank you," Mai looked curiously at Shizuru as she continued "For taking care of Natsuki while I was away, and also for teaching Natsuki how to cook, dinner was amazing."

Mai smiled remembering the experience " She was very eager to learn, we spent almost the whole week in the kitchen. Honestly, I wanted to quit after she almost burned down my apartment twice, but.. she really wanted to do it, she was always saying that she wanted to do something for you so she never gave up."

Shizuru smiled tenderly after hearing that _'Natsuki…'_

"You know, she really missed you! Natsuki can be stubborn and hard-headed, but it's in these little things that we can see how much she cares." Mai said smiling, she knew her friend wasn't prone to show her feelings in the open but she really cared about people important for her, and in her own way she demonstrated it.

Shizuru smiled hearing Mai, and agreed with every word "I missed Natsuki too… And all of you of course." _'I know she cares… But still… even though it felt so good to be with her yesterday and today we almost.. But, she couldn't be serious! She said it was because she wanted to be there for me, and we were so close… Ara… I'm over thinking again, but it felt so good to be able to be so close to Natsuki without her pulling back, and being mad at me for my actions. But… why did she allow it? Was it really for support?'_

Mai watched Shizuru finish her tea, but even though she was wearing her mask and not smiling so openly when she spoke of Natsuki, Mai could see her saddened eyes _'You missed her more though… Sigh… Natsuki.. why are you so stubborn? You're just hurting both of you! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!'_

"Hey!!" Chie greeted Mai and Shizuru bringing both of them back from her thoughts "We're back!!" The two girls got up, paid for their teas and headed outside with everyone.

"Where's Natsuki?" Mai asked looking for her "Nao, what did you do to her??"

"Why do you assume it was me??" Nao raised one eyebrow "She said she'd join us later."

"Hey!" Natsuki said almost on cue and went to join her friends, Shizuru gave her a curious look. "Sorry, we can go now!" And they started to walk around the mall again except Shizuru, who waited for Natsuki to join her and then started walking behind the group, just a couple of steps back.

Natsuki was slightly blushing when she finally caught up with her and was walking beside her, but before Shizuru could say something Natsuki cut her off "Hm..Erm.. Here!" Natsuki extended a small, cute, stuffed, light purple snake in her hands to Shizuru while trying not to look at her since she was blushing so much.

Shizuru was speechless, when she realized it was the toy she had pointed to in the arcade she smiled that one smile only reserved for Natsuki, and even though the group in the front was dying to tease Natsuki they just couldn't do it after seeing Shizuru smiling like that. "Natsuki… Ookini!" she took the snake like toy in her arms and hugged it close to her all the while smiling at Natsuki _'The little things… Even though she said the game was lame, she got it for me' _ "Now I have my Kiyohime back." Natsuki although still blushing lightly, was able to look at Shizuru and couldn't resist giving a smile of her own at such happy image of Shizuru and also at how proud she felt for making her smile like that.

Nao's back straightened instantly after hearing the 'K' word, Chie recorded their little moment as discreetly as she could and Mai smiled lovingly at the couple behind them, '_Maybe there's hope for Natsuki after all…'_

"Nao? What's wrong? You're so straight it looks like you swallowed a fork!" Chie asked in a low voice not to disturb the moment between the two friends behind them.

"Oh" Mai began and smiled "It's because of 'it', whose name shall not be pronounced" Nao glared at her like she wanted to burn her.

------

**Light preview of the next chapter:** …. You really, REALLY want to see it!!!

And now for the omakes… while I run away and hide!!!

Omake 1:

Shizuru finished explaining to the shop girl that Natsuki was helping her when a spider appeared and scared her, to which Natsuki denied and then under the circumstances confirmed it. Shizuru then walked beside Natsuki and spoke to the unknown girl "So you see, everything is alright."

"Ok then…" The girl said and was about to turn when.

"KYAAAA!" Natsuki's scream was heard yet again, earning the unknown girl's full alert attention towards the emerald eyed girl now covering herself with her hands.

"Ara, a spider just went that way…" Shizuru pointed to the side of the booth entrance and the shop girl turned to see it.

"KYAAA!!!" Another scream was heard and the shop girl snapped her head towards Natsuki again.

"Ara, now it went that way." Shizuru pointed at the other side of the booth entrance, to which the shop girl turned again to see.

A loud gasp was heard followed by a loud '**SLAP**'

"What was that???" The shop girl looked again at the pair and saw Natsuki's face all red and Shizuru petting her own hand with a small grimace.

"I killed the spider!" Natsuki answered looking avoiding both girls' eyes.

------

Omake 2:

They were relaxing before shooting the lingerie war, it was a big dangerous scene so they decided to make it in a separated day.

"Okay, so is everyone here?" the director asked the group that was seating down on the relaxing corner.

"Almost." Chie answered.

"Hm, where's Mai?" The director asked looking around, she was the only one missing.

"She… is going to be a little late!" Natsuki answered this time.

"Okay… why?!" the director asked again.

"She… Has a problem…" Mikoto said avoiding the director's gaze as did everyone else.

"YELLOW THERE!!" Midori arrived quite happily.

"What are you doing here? You don't shoot today!" Nao eyed her suspiciously.

"Ahhhh, I came for the fanservice!" Midori winked at her. Nao just raised her brows in confusion so the teacher just passed her the script while the Director sneaked out.

Nao closed the script after reading it and smiled sweetly at the group "Where to please?"

They all pointed at the same time in the direction the director sneaked out in fear for Nao's new found politeness and she went on her way freezing everything she passed by with her sweet innocent smile.

-----

A couple of blocks away the studio, there was a room where people were sitting on chairs making a circle so that everyone could be facing each other. Mai got up from one and cleared her throat before speaking "Hello, my name is Tokiha Mai."

"Hello Mai" They all said in unison.

"And… and…" Mai took a deep breath before continuing "I have a problem!!"

A round of applause could be heard in support "Very good Mai-san! The first step is admitting it! Welcome to Karaoker's Anonymous!"

------

Omake 3:

Takeda just fell in Natsuki's booth, but couldn't deliver his lines, as soon as he opened his eyes he passed out from loss of blood, and _'puffed'_ all over Natsuki. "You… ASSHOLE!!! I want to get this over with!!!" She picked him up and threw him out the booth right next to Tate.

Tate saw his friend passed out with blood pouring out of his nose "Takeda-sempai??? What the hell hap..'_PUFFFFF_'" He made the mistake of looking at Natsuki and now we had two passed out guys '_puffing'_ all over the lingerie.

"Figures…" Mai and Aoi said opening their curtains.

"What's happeninghfmm" Chie started to ask but gripped her nose and turned around when she saw Natsuki and then a topless Mai, well, that didn't help since she saw Aoi right in front of her and '_puffed_' her way to the ground.

"Chie?? Some HELP HERE????" Aoi tried to get the crew's attention. But that resulted in a massive '_puffing'_ festival, every assistant and set member that turned to them couldn't handle the sight; sweet Aoi in that kind of undergarments? Too moe, a topless Mai with Mikoto latched onto her breasts? Too loli complex, and a Natsuki clad in her dream lingerie combo annoyed by the whole thing? Too tsundere to handle. But it started to get dangerous when the responsible personnel for lightning and jobs above the ground looked down and flew away '_puffing'_ as well..

'_For God's sake…'_ Natsuki then noticed Shizuru and Reito chatting with each other with their backs turned around '_Ah they can help!_' "Ói!! Shizuru!! Kanzaki!! Some help here!!" Shizuru and Reito slowly turner around smiling oddly _'What the???_' They had tampons plugged up their noses and began to walk over, still smiling. "NEVERMIND!!!!" She turned to an amused Midori '_puffing'_ to a bucket "WHERE'S THE DIRECTOR???"

------

At the same time, inside the dark booth was a figure hanging in the middle of the walls all tied up with a gag. "Fanservice hm? One would think you had learned your lesson already… seems I've been too easy on you… Fufufu… Say hello to Mr spanky!!" Nao raised the monstrous object with a wicked smile plastered on her face and the poor Director's eyes widened "MOHMMYH!!!" '_Mommy'_

------

Omake 4:

Natsuki entered the food zone of the set and saw Shizuru looking frantically for something "Shizuru? What is it?"

"Ara Natsuki…" she paused her searching and looked at the younger girl "Do you know where the tea is?"

"Ah, I think the Director drank it all because of the disclaimer." Natsuki shrugged.

"All?" Shizuru's eyes darkened.

"Yep.." Natsuki said.

"Even the leafs I had here?" Shizuru had this strange dark aura surrounding her.

"Probably…" Natsuki began to step back slowly.

"Oh… Okay" Shizuru smiled at Natsuki and the biker felt petrified by the dangerously calmed features of Shizuru's face. "I'll be right back" And she started walking towards the Director's office.

------

"Stupid Mr spanky… I can't seat for a week!!!!" The Director grumbled while trying to find a position on the chair, with a pillow strapped to his ass.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Come in!" He called and Shizuru came in with her head bent down "Ah Shizuru, what can I do for you?"

"Tea" She said.

"Tea?" The Director frowned.

Shizuru's dead eyes then met with the Directors who couldn't breathe "I have no interest in you, but I don't forgive those who take Tea away from me" and she materialized her naggigata.

" Sh-Shizuru??" '_That's awfully familiar from Mai HiME… GAH SHE'S GONE BERSERK!!'_ He turned around and ran as quickly as he could and due to the circumstances as straight as he could too!

"Kiyohime." A pause… "SPANK him!!"

"WHYYYYYYYY????!!!!"

------

**Announcement:** all the filming was cautiously controlled and neither the spiders nor Mr Spanky were hurt or abused in any way and are living happily free in their natural habitat.


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is, I was able to finish it today! And now… Off to Germany!!

Disclaimer: '_Sniff'_… I… "Nose blowing noises" '_sniff'_… I don't own Mai HiMe or Mai Otome… '_Snifffffff'_

Akira: Be a man!!!

Director: O.O

------

The groups of friends spent the day at the mall and were now heading for the exit, they said their goodbyes and split up towards their destinations. Natsuki and Shizuru were heading for the bike; Mikoto, Reito and Mai went in one direction; Chie, Aoi and Nao went the other.

"So… " Natsuki began while giving Shizuru one helmet. " Is dinner still up?"

Shizuru smiled and took the helmet but always keeping Kyohime close to her " If Natsuki still wants to."

Natsuki nodded and blushed slightly _'Why the hell am I blushing?? She asked earlier for dinner…'_

"Then let's go to my apartment" And with that Natsuki got on the bike followed by Shizuru who as usually put her arms around Natsuki and snuggled closer.

Natsuki blushed instantly red, it wasn't the first time Shizuru rode with her, nor she was teasing her this time, but because of what happened earlier that day Natsuki was very conscious about Shizuru's breasts pressing in her back _'Oh God… Please don't let me crash!! __You just can't stop thinking about her breasts can't you??'_

------

They had arrived at Shizuru's house, and Shizuru was already cooking dinner with an apron and her hair up leaving a couple of bangs roll over her shoulders.

"Ne… Put a little more Shizuru…" Natsuki who couldn't resist joining Shizuru at the kitchen since it smelled really good, looked over Shizuru's shoulder and pointed at the mayonnaise. A chill ran down Shizuru's body when Natsuki's breath caressed her exposed neck, she bit her lip at the surprise but since Natsuki couldn't see her face she quickly recomposed herself.

"Ara, I think it has already plenty of it… It's not healthy to eat so much of it." Shizuru answered back without facing Natsuki and continued cooking.

"Mou… just a little bit… please?? I didn't have any at lunch remember?" Natsuki continued talking to Shizuru's neck and it was seriously affecting her causing her to blush lightly.

'_Natsuki… You have no idea what you're doing to me…_' "Okay, okay, I'll add a little bit more!" And not wanting to test more her abilities to control herself she did just that to her friend's hamburger.

"Thanks Shizuru" Natsuki smiled and stepped from behind the Kyoto beauty to her side, resting against the counter. "Hey, you're blushing?" _'She's cute like that…'_

"Ara.. It's hot from cooking." _'And from your breath on my neck leading me to my fantasies…' _Shizuru cut a little bit of meat and took it to her mouth to taste it. "Hmmm…" She closed her eyes and let a small moan in satisfaction, her hamburger was mayonnaise free " It's ready."

Natsuki's mouth was slightly opened, since the meat entered Shizuru's mouth, until the fork slid out of lips and the soft moan of satisfaction. She couldn't look away from the simple yet sensual movements. _'It still wasn't as deep as the one in the lingerie store… __Would you like to ear it again?____Yes…WAIT!! Oh my God I'm a pervert!! __I thought we had already established that__.. OH SHU..T u..p…' _Her mind unfocused again as she saw a moist tongue coming out only once of Shizuru's lips to take the remaining meat flavour out of it, and with that, memories of what happened earlier began to pour in Natsuki's head; The way she felt Shizuru on top of her, the warmth she was emanating, those eyes looking not to but into her, the way Shizuru hugged her in a loving embrace, the way Natsuki hugged back felling Shizuru's nude skin in her hands, the way Natsuki's name was breathed out of the Kyoto beauty in a low whisper and the way she could feel Shizuru's warm breath tickling her lips making her wonder what it would feel like touching them, just like that tongue just did.

"Natsuki?..." Shizuru began softly, Natsuki was staring at Shizuru's lips this entire time and with a slight blush adorning her cheeks, Shizuru noticed it and was still deciding whether or not to tease her. "Would you like to try too?" She asked and brought another piece of meat to Natsuki's lips.

Natsuki still dazed by her thoughts and memories of Shizuru just opened her mouth, took the meat offered to her and slowly began to chew it. Shizuru smile widened and she put her hands on her cheeks adopting a silly teenage girl stance, to which Natsuki just tilted her head in confusion still dazed by the whole thing.

"Ara!!" She said happily "Natsuki just took my indirect kiss!!"

Natsuki finally swallowed the burger and woke up from her daze when she realised what had happened. "You you… SHIZURU!!" Which Shizuru ignored and smiling brought the food to the living room, calling for Natsuki who was left behind flustered. "You're impossible…!" Natsuki said with a smile on her face although Shizuru couldn't hear her and went to join her friend.

------

They ate and talked, Shizuru teased Natsuki and scolded her for putting more mayo on her meal, Natsuki blushed and pouted, they were comfortable in each other's company until Shizuru's phone rang.

Shizuru apologised but since they finished eating and Natsuki said it was okay she picked up " Yes? Fujino Shizuru speaking…. Hi okka-san… No, I'm fine, I arrived safely… Kannin na, I didn't get the chance to call you yesterday…" Shizuru looked at the culprit for it and smiled earning a blush from Natsuki "So, what is it?... Oh, really? That's great!... Okay… Bye then!" Shizuru hang up and looked at Natsuki "It was my mother, she just wanted to check on me and say that maybe after the trip, both my parents may come to visit me" Shizuru said with a smile.

'_I wonder what type of parents she has… From who did she got the teasing?... And her looks…'_Natsuki started to wonder.

Shizuru who looked like she had read her mind chuckled "Ara, They're normal people Natsuki! I would like you to meet them".

'_Ugh… Meeting her parents… What if they're scary? __Since when do you care about that??__ Or don't like me? __Ohh now I get it…__ I'm kind of curious…_' "I think I would like that too." Natsuki smiled, her eyes got a glimpse of a digital clock and decided it was already really late so she got up "It's getting late, I better go!"

"Yes, I actually have to get up early, I promised Haruka I would give some final tips to Yukino about the Student Council matters." Shizuru said while walking Natsuki to the door "It has to be done now because school is almost starting!"

"Don't remind me!" Natsuki sighed already outside a foot away the doorstep.

"You have to behave this year, I'm not around anymore to bail you out!" Shizuru who was leaned on her side on the doorway smiled but couldn't keep the saddened look off her face when she remembered something. _'Maybe I won't even be able to see you anymore…'_

Natsuki pouted unconsciously, she was going to miss Shizuru there. "I don't misbehave….much!" She then smiled at her crimson eyed friend and noticed something wrong _'Is she sad? Why? I want to see her smile again...'_ "See you tomorrow Shizuru!" She said looking at those beautiful crimson eyes, despite the small joke Shizuru still hadn't lighten up, she was trying to smile cheerfully but Natsuki could tell the difference. So she had an idea and since she was only a foot apart from Shizuru she leaned in and ignoring the confused look on Shizuru's face, kissed her on the cheek and said good night.

Shizuru was so surprised at that gesture, that she brought a hand to her cheek and blushed slightly seeing her friend smiling so lovingly at her. "Natsuki…" She said in a low voice still surprised by the act, and then she genuinely smiled and said good night as well.

------

When Natsuki finally arrived home she felt exhausted, so she simply changed and got under the covers more than ready to sleep. As she hugged her body pillow to get comfortable she smiled, the bed had Shizuru's scent in it '_It smells so good…_' She hugged the pillow tighter trying to get as comfortable as she got when she was embracing Shizuru in the lingerie store, she felt so warm and secure then. _'Ugh, why am I remembering that?' _Despite her thoughts she held the pillow tighter almost falling completely asleep intoxicated by the sweet scent surrounding her '_She's back! __Yeah..she is, sweet dreams…__ Thanks… __About lingerie shops…__' _Natsuki growled, now she was going to fall asleep thinking about that.

Despite immediately falling asleep, she woke up twice in the night dreaming about Shizuru and lingerie, which wasn't the first time… But this time she got to hear her name leaving Shizuru's luscious lips in a soft breathed moan that led her to wake up with something wet running from her nose. She had no idea she was so prone to nosebleeds, but then again, she never let herself really admire something since she wanted to keep her distance and of course the Kyoto born being lust itself personified didn't help in the least.

------

Meanwhile Shizuru closed the door after Natsuki left still smiling at how sweet Natsuki could be and headed to the bedroom too. She changed and got under the covers hugging her Kiyohime close to her chest and fell asleep smiling happily. Unlike the biker, Shizuru didn't woke up during the night, although she did dreamt about what happened earlier that day and what could have happened if they hadn't been interrupted only Kiyohime saw her owner blushing slightly and her breath getting ragged even letting out almost inaudible whispered moans. Kiyohime was one happy stuffed toy being squeezed against Shizuru's breasts each time the dream got more intense.

------

A little more than a week has passed, it was Saturday and Natsuki's classes, against all her hopes and will, started a week ago. During that week she met with Shizuru and her friends almost everyday and she had missed hanging out with her best friend like they were doing before she went to visit her parents. During that week she had also blushed more at physical contact with Shizuru than she used to, in part due to fresh memories about the two of them in a very compromising situation, and in part due to her dreams getting more daring by the night, and even if she doesn't admit it out loud, Shizuru's touch feels much better in real life. But despite it all, she didn't run from it, nor did she avoid it, except when Shizuru was doing it on purpose to tease her.

Shizuru, Natsuki, Mikoto, Reito and Nao agreed to meet in the diner where Mai works for lunch. Mikoto because she really wanted to eat Mai's food and of course her ani-ue couldn't let her came alone, Shizuru and Natsuki came because they hadn't anything planned and Nao came because Midori said she was working all day and hadn't had time to cook dinner and didn't trust Nao to even break an egg yet.

They met outside almost at the same time and got inside, they picked a table and sat down, Reito, Mikoto and Nao on one side and Natsuki and Shizuru on the other.

"I'm hungry Ani-ue!" Mikoto pouted to Reito.

As if on cue Mai appeared in her waitress uniform smiling widely, she loved to see her friends together even if it was at work, "Hiiiiii!! Welcome to our establishment, may I take your order?" She said in a perky way while winking at her friends and being glomped by a happy Mikoto.

Nao smirked "Yes, the complaint's book [I have no idea how it's called in English! please! You took toooooooo long to come to us!"

Natsuki joined the game pretending to suffer from that as well "Yes… I'm starving… I could have passed out from weakness!"

Mai sighed "Ah, gomen gomen, I took a little longer because Takumi called me to tell me our cousin was coming to visit and we're short handed right now, Miyu is out and Akane and Kazuya well…" She pointed to a corner where the two love birds could be seen with hearts on their eyes hugging each other happily and so tightly they were squiggling each time one moved.

"Akane-chan!"

"Kazu-kun!"

"Akane-chaaan!"

"Oh Kazu-kuuun!"

Mai sighed again "Well you get the idea. And, we're out of mayo!"

"After what they've been through, nobody can blame them." Natsuki smiled, she remembered when she found Akane after she lost Kazuya, which was something nobody could ever forget. "WAIT YOU'RE WHAT?!" She turns instantly depressed "Shizuru…They're out of mayo" She pouted towards the Kyoto beauty who smiled and patted Natsuki's head.

'_I wonder if Natsuki even realises she turns to Shizuru every chance she gets…'_"I was kidding, payback for the complaint book!" Mai grinned.

Natsuki's brows furrowed, "What about Nao???"

"Hmm… And where is that baka sensei?" Nao asked.

"Nao-chan!!" Baka sensei appeared behind Nao and hugged her "You're so mean… You say such sweet things at night but then by day you break my heart!"

"ÓI!!! I DO NOT!!" Nao shouted trying to release herself from Midori's grip. Mai then smiled at Natsuki and she understood that Nao's punishment was far worse.

"Ahh just yesterday you hugged me tightly against you and told me not to be afraid…" Midori continued.

"When did that happen???" Nao raised her eyebrows, she didn't like where this was going.

"I didn't understand of what but you said you were going to be gentle…" Midori continued completely ignoring Nao.

"BAKA!!! People are staring!!! I DIDN'T DO IT!!!" Nao was red, both from embarrassment and from effort in getting rid of Midori, whose grip just kept tightening.

"And then you laid me down on your bed, telling me how beautiful and young I was…" Midori kept talking in a dreamy voice.

"Ara…" An amused Shizuru smiled embarrassing even more Nao. Everybody was enjoying the scene, except Mikoto who was confused and Mai suspected she would be bombarded with questions again later.

" She's lying, she's lying!! GAAAHHH, You paedophile!!" Nao was able to loose Midori's grasp on her and was now trying to shut up Midori who continued with her daydreaming.

Reito then turned to Mai " With such short staff it's a lot of work Mai-san, would you like me to help?"

Mai blushed "Oh, no! Reito-san thank you but I can't accept it! Besides, Miyu said she would be back around three. She ran down a postman's car last week while coming to work."

"Oh, is she alright?" Shizuru asked.

"She is… the postman isn't! The car was smashed, there were letters everywhere! So she had an interview today at the police station to try and explain what happened." Mai explained.

Natsuki's eyes suddenly got wide in horror "Alone??"

"Oh no, Alyssa's with her! Though I don't know if that makes it better…" Mai said and everybody sighed, with luck they would still have a police station by the end of the day.

"Y-Yo Kuga!" A voice got most of their attention.

Natsuki nodded annoyed in acknowledge of the person who arrived.

"Takeda-kun, it's rude not to greet everyone." Reito smiled up at him.

"G-gomen! Hello!" he bowed to everyone and then his eyes caught sight of Natsuki again and he stiffened "Kuga!" he greeted her yet again.

'_This boy just doesn't realise when he's staring death in the face…'_Reito smiled and looked at Shizuru.

"Ara, " Shizuru smiled at Takeda, if the boy wasn't so dense he would see the dark aura surrounding her and stabbing him "What brings you here?"

"Ah right!" he blushed and turned to Mai "I came here to get my order under the name Masashi."

"Ara, that was for you? It's such a large order! I'll get it for you Takeda-sempai!" Mai smiled and excused herself followed by Reito who heard it was a large one and decided to help due to the 'busyness' of the other employees. "Reito-san… really it wasn't necessary.." she blushed.

"Mai-san it's my pleasure…" He smiled at her while picking up some of the packages of food "Besides, the faster we get there, the more chances Takeda has to survive." Mai chuckled at him.

Takeda turned to Natsuki with determined eyes _'It's my chance to ask her out, it's now or never!!!'_ he took a really large breath and when he was about to release that breath Shizuru spoke.

"Would Natsuki like to have dinner with me tonight? I'll make her favourite." Shizuru smiled sweetly.

Natsuki blushed when she looked directly at Shizuru smiling but before she could answer,

"_COUGH__ COUGH COUGH!!" _Takeda choked with his own intake of air. His world crumbled yet again.

"Ara, Takeda-kun! Are you alright?" Shizuru asked smiling innocently.

"Here's your order Takeda-sempai! Are you okay?" Mai asked while passing all the packages to him. Reito smiled understanding him and glanced at Shizuru.

"Hai!! My cousin is visiting and he brought his friends! Thank you Tokiha-san!" Takeda then bowed and keeping every dignity he had left he went home. _'Next time, next time will be it!! I'm sure!! Kuga Natsuki, wait for me!!'_

" It's never boring with Takeda-kun isn't it?" Reito said smiling.

" Indeed." Shizuru smiled at Reito.

"So… Are you going to accept that dinner or what?" Mai spoke to Natsuki quiet enough for only her to hear, but still got Shizuru's attention.

"Hm…" Natsuki cleared her throat " Ne Shizuru.." Natsuki began while trying to avoid her best friend's gaze and blushed a light pink. She still hasn't forgotten about the way she stared at Shizuru last week while she was cooking and definitely couldn't forget about the dreams that came from there "About that dinner.."

"Yes?" Shizuru smiled at Natsuki.

She took a deep breath, '_GAH it's not like it's the first time dinning with her!! __Hm.. but it's the first alone with her after that time, oh and the dreams!__ Yes thank you!!!!! __Don't forget the dreams.__ SHUT UP OR I'LL HOLD MY BREATH! __Noooooo I can't breath!!'_

"Natsuki?" Sounded Shizuru's concerned voice.

"Uh?" Natsuki then came out of her inner discussion and looked at Shizuru's concerned eyes _'They're beautifull… her crimson eyes.' _And when she realised she was staring at Shizuru she quickly turned away blushing and embarrassed"Hm… I have nothing prepared for dinner so, yeah, if you don't mind…"

"Tsundere…" Mai gave her a knowing look. Natsuki wasn't let that slide but as she open her mouth to object,

"AND, after you took my chastity away you just ignored me completely!!! Why Nao-chan?? WHY? Wasn't I good enough??" Midori feigned tears while clinging onto Nao.

Nao looked around and saw everybody, except for the ones in her own table that were trying not to laugh, looking at her direction and giving her disapproving looks and shaking their heads. She sighed defeated and closed her eyes "I give up…"

Natsuki leaned back on her seat watching the scene in front of her until she felt something familiar and warm in her hand, when she looked it was Shizuru's hand on top of her own "Shizuru…"

"Come by around seven Natsuki." Shizuru said smiling at her friend, when she was about to remove her hand she felt the hand below her own turn and hold her own entwining their fingers.

"Hai." She said softly, her emerald eyes never leaving crimson's. Sometimes Shizuru could warm her up with the smallest gestures and unknown to her she had the same effect on Shizuru, this time she didn't blush, she didn't think about anything perverted nor she remembered anything of the kind, she simply felt she was comfortable.

They kept holding hands and occasionally squeezing them a little more or brushing the thumb over the other's hand until Mai brought their meals, then they had to disentangle their hands but they still sat close to each other. Lunch went without problems, if you didn't count the teasing from Midori each time she passed their table or Mikoto presenting a list to Mai of the words she didn't understand that Midori said earlier.

------

It was half past six, but Natsuki was already at Shizuru's doorstep _'Maybe I arrived too early.. __Hmm couldn't wait?__ What?I wonder if she's home... maybe I should knock…'_ She then remembered the last time she was here she had kissed Shizuru's cheek good night because Shizuru looked sad '_Yep, with Natsuki a kiss always solves everything!! __Shut it_!!' she blushed remembering when she had kissed Shizuru in the Carnival, then blushed harder remembering the times when she had almost kissed Shizuru but could still feel her lips presence near her own, and then her face almost exploded because this past week she had dreamed more than once about Shizuru's lips, and body, and… '_It's hot in here…__' _Natsuki suddenly smelled something good through the door, Shizuru had already started cooking, not resisting she knocked on the door.

Shizuru opened it and smiled when she saw Natsuki on the other side, who although had seen her in that apron many times still loved it when she saw her wearing it "Natsuki, you're early"

"Hey" Natsuki greeted her friend smiling '_It really does suit her' _one look at Shizuru's smile and she forgot why she was so nervous, of course that wasn't going to last long..

"Ara, my Natsuki couldn't wait to see me?" Shizuru gave a dreamy sigh and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Yeah.. Hm?! Shizuruuu!" Natsuki blushed '_Damn her!_'

------

Natsuki was cutting some vegetables right beside Shizuru who was taking care of the rice and soup "Ne, did you hear from them again?" Natsuki asked the crimson eyed girl while looking at her.

Shizuru turned towards Natsuki and tilted her head "From whom?"

They were looking at each other with a real close distance and though Natsuki blushed faintly she kept going since she was really curious "From your friends from Kyoto."

A phew days after Shizuru return she received a cell phone message from Arika saying they would be visiting Fuka and would like to meet up with her since they missed her 'vewy vewy much', Shizuru answered back saying that she missed them too and of course that she would like to meet up with them, to that message Arika said they would write a letter saying when they would be arriving and the details because that way they all could write something.

"Ah, no I haven't. Except for that phone call from Arika…" Shizuru said smiling. Natsuki was with her that day, Arika called Shizuru to ask if she still would meet with them in Fuka, and since she was at it she complained about Nina treating her badly, and Tameda's whining to see Shizuru, the thing is that they were all together when Arika made the phone call except for Tomoe who arrived in time for Arika to pass her the phone while running away from the other two friends, Tomoe actually just had time to say hello when Arika passed by her and stole the cell phone back say her goodbyes. Through all the shouting and laughing through the phone Natsuki felt a pang of jealousy, specially since they were all so familiar with her and unconsciously pouted slightly with her brows furrowing a bit. Shizuru noticed it and said to Arika that she had to hang up since she was with Natsuki, which off course earned a shout from Arika saying that it was okay and that she was eager to meet the Natsuki Shizuru always talked about. In the end Natsuki was blushing and if she had looked at Shizuru she would see that she too had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Hm… right!" Natsuki said and turned to the job at hand. Shizuru smiled and resumed her cooking as well, Natsuki kept stealing glances at her, she loved that smile, that honest sweet smile which she could see much more often now and smiled as well knowing that she had helped at it. She was watching Shizuru from the corner of her eye now and the Kyoto beauty was taking a spoon towards her mouth to try the flavour, Natsuki just couldn't stop looking at her, she was so relaxed right now but still graceful as ever on contrast with Natsuki who had a lot of difficulty with cooking and whose main goal was not to cut herself.

"Hmm" There, that little moan of satisfaction that got Natsuki's full attention. "It's almost ready, here, want to try it?" She filled the spoon again.

"Yes" Natsuki answered softly enchanted by Shizuru and turned towards her gazing lovingly at her still following every movement she did.

Shizuru then turned towards Natsuki with the spoon raised at lips level and the other hand below it in case soothing spills and stopped momentarily looking into Natsuki's eyes _'So… Beautiful..' _Without her consent a faint blush could be seen in her cheeks if they saw it at close distance just like Natsuki was. Natsuki did saw it and smiled. Shizuru was light headed with all the attention from Natsuki but tried to cover it, so she brought the spoon close to her lips and blew on it softly in an attempt to hide her blush. "It's hot." She said gently.

It had the opposite effect because Natsuki then focused on the lip movements. One blow, then her tongue would wet her lips and then another blow.

"Here" Shizuru said bringing the spoon right at the entrance of Natsuki's lips looking at her emerald eyes.

Natsuki opened her mouth and tasted it closing her eyes, while Shizuru placed the spoon on the counter never leaving her eyes from Natsuki, when she opened them she smiled at Shizuru "It's wonderful.." then because of the short distance Natsuki noticed a little insignificant drop of water in the corner of Shizuru's lip from when she tasted the soup. Natsuki's hand rose from her side to cup Shizuru cheek and she felt Shizuru gasp softly in surprise "You have something, here.." Natsuki's thumb then caressed the corner of her lips and then again softer _'So soft…'_ then unconsciously it slid slowly across to the middle of her lips and back again. Shizuru's hands rose to Natsuki chest and she opened her mouth slightly in anticipation and surprise to that gentle touch.

When Natsuki's eyes rose from those soft tempting lips she met Shizuru's eyes, she could mirror everything in them, tenderness, anticipation, desire, love. She wanted to drown in those unusual crimson beautiful eyes. They were leaning forward instinctively to each other, when their noses touched they felt each other breath caressing their lips, but only when they could feel the warmth of the other's lips next to their own they slowly closed their eyes, and then when they could no longer stand being apart a name filled their thoughts and hearts until… Their lips met.

It was a gentle small kiss at first, but it sent waves of warmth through all their bodies and swept everything away only leaving the two of them, then their lips met in another more hesitant one as if to check if it was real, and then with their lips still touching lightly they met in a more passionate one, caressing each other's lips, seeking, giving, taking, sharing. Being the more daring one, Shizuru parted her lips and brushed her tongue against Natsuki's lips slowly and kissed that exact same spot after it, shudders made way trough Natsuki's lower back weakening her knees. She parted her own lips through the kiss allowing Shizuru entrance, her tongue passed through Natsuki's lips and tentatively caressed Natsuki's one, as she felt that new sensation erase everything from her mind except the ecstasy and the warmth from the other girl she began caressing Shizuru's tongue back. They both moaned at contact from the feelings it erupted from their bodies but didn't actually register it, Shizuru's hands clutched at the fabric above Natsuki's chest and Natsuki's other hand came to rest at the small back of Shizuru also clutching the fabric there for support and bringing them together. Their tongues began dancing, caressing each other and occasionally their lips but never apart or never too fast, a stronger caress, a softer one, a slower and tantalizing one, with the tip, with the lips, but always gentle, always lovingly, always a silent confession.

Time seemed to stop for the two of them, one last brush of lips holding all the feeling they could muster sealed their kiss, but they didn't broke apart and joined their foreheads feeling each other's now heavy breathing tickling their lips and the fast beating of their hearts, still under the spell they slowly opened their eyes gazing right into each other ones. Natsuki's hand caressed Shizuru's cheek, who leaned into that touch while her own hands on Natsuki's chest slid upwards and cupped the younger girl's face. "Shizuru, I…"

_**DING DONG**_

The spell broke them out of their reverie and they kept still looking at each other, afraid to move and even to breathe.

_**DING DONG**_

This second time they started to be aware of their closeness and broke apart hesitantly and blushing, but still feeling the warmth and the caresses of not too long ago present in their lips which made it very difficult for them to think, they were still looking at each other's eyes without knowing what to say until they heard a incomprehensible shout from the door "I…" Natsuki began "I sh-should get that…" she turned around and headed out the kitchen to get the door leaving a dazed Shizuru behind.

Shizuru leaned back on the counter for support and watched the biker until she was out of eyesight, her hand come up to her face and her fingers traced the outline of her lips lightly _'It's still warm…'_ she placed her other hand on her chest above the heart and closed her eyes '_It's still fast… Did we…_' she replayed the kiss on her mind, each caress and brush of lips marked on her memory. She still didn't understand, she still hadn't registered it all on her mind, but the lingering feeling of the kiss and Natsuki's warmth brought a smile to her face '_Natsuki…_'

Natsuki was on her way to the door when she ran her fingers on her mouth, she starter to recall the events, she saw Shizuru's sweet smile, she thought it was beautiful, she saw her moving with elegance and at the same time relaxed and it fascinated her, she got entranced by Shizuru's honest eyes looking at her, she wiped the drop of Shizuru's lips and couldn't resist to feel their softness again and then… '_A kiss…_' with her mind clearing she registered the kiss fully, how soft and gentle it was, how full of love it was, how it made her shudder and how she grabbed onto Shizuru wanting more of that feeling. '_Shizuru… Oh my God… I kissed her!_ _And__Kuga Natsuki wins the prize for stating the obvious!!__ Your glare doesn't work with me, I can't see it XD'_

Natsuki shook her head, took a deep breath and opened the door enough to see who it was "Yeah?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought this was Fujino Shizuru's house." the girl said blinking.

"It is. Who are you?" Natsuki's brow rose, after all it could be one of those annoying fangirls since she did hear a shout, though this girl seemed too composed to shout.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my rudeness" the girl gave her a small bow "I'm Marguerite Tomoe."

------

So… Oh look a pink flying elephant!! Runs away

Omake 1:

Shizuru picked up her phone while dinning with Natsuki.

"Yes? Fujino Shizuru speaking…. "

All you could hear were screams and weird noises from the other side of the line, as well as snapping noises and one malefic laugh "MUWAHAHAHA"

"Hi okka-san… "

_**SNAP**_ "Down I said!!" Mrs Fujino then cleared her voice "Ah… Shizuru dear… Are you ok? You didn't call when you arrived."

"No, I'm fine, I arrived safely… "

"Still… You should have called! Taste my whip mortal!!"

"Kannin na, I didn't get the chance to call you yesterday…" Shizuru looked at the culprit for it and smiled earning a blush from Natsuki.

"Mr Fujino can't help you now!"

"So, what is it?..."

"Ara… Did I interrupt something? Fu Fu Fu…" A moan was heard from the other side of the line " We may be visiting you in Fuka!"

"Oh, really? That's great!... "

Muffled incomprehensible noises were heard "Oh, Your father says hi! If you ever need something just call dear."

"Okay…"

"Bye honey…" _**SNAP **_"Bow to Mr Whippy!!"

"Bye then!" Shizuru hang up and looked at Natsuki "It was my mother, she just wanted to check on me and say that maybe after the trip, both my parents may come to visit me" Shizuru said with a smile.

Natsuki started to wonder about Shizuru's parents.

"They're '_mostly'_ normal people Natsuki, I'd like you to meet them."

"Hm… So, who's Mr Whippy?" Natsuki's brow rose.

"Mr Spanky cousin!" Shizuru said and calmly sipped her tea.

Director panics: T.T

------

Omake 2

They were resting in that little relaxing corner in the set, when a package arrived. "Delivery for Kuga and Fujino."

"Hm? Here!" Natsuki said raising her hand to receive the packages. The packages had a little note saying that it was just for their eyes so they were having careful opening them for the others not to see.

"What's that Natsuki?" Mai asked.

"I don't know. It says it's for our eyes only." The biker answered trying to unwrap the contents.

"Awww come on!" Mai insisted.

"No, watch TV or something!" Natsuki answered trying to bite off the tape around the package.

" That much curiosity is a bad thing ne Miyu?" Alyssa commented turning the TV on and snuggling closer to her protector.

"_We are live in front of what used to be Fuka's police station! As you can see it was consumed by fire and you can hear the screams of the officers! Look here's one! What happened here? " "RUN RUN FOR YOUR LIFES APPOCALIPSE IS HERE AND SHE'S BLOND!!! AHHH HERE THEY COME!!!"_

_**Sound of**__** TV turned off.**_

"On the other hand… A little curiosity is always healthy and TV can be bad, ne Ojou-sama?" Miyu and Alyssa then turned their attentions towards Natsuki.

"Right…" Natsuki sweat dropped but still wouldn't show what it was, in part because she wasn't able to open it yet. "Ói Shizuru… can you help me?"

"Hi everybody" Akane and Kazuya arrived.

"Hey Akane-chan! Kazuya-kun!" Mai greeted back " You two are now on the show!" She said happily.

"Yeah, she was perfect wasn't she?" Kazuya said never taking his eyes off Akane.

"Oh stop it Kazu-kun. You outshined me!" Akane said blushing.

"Akane-chan.." Kazuya took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Kazu-kun.." Akane looked right back into his eyes and got closer to him.

They both took a moment and jumped into each other's arms squiggling away.

"Akane-chan!!"

"Kazu-kun!!"

"Ara.." Shizuru's surprised voice brought back everyone's attention, she had in her hands something that looked like a script and a surprise look on her face since she was reading the kiss scene that wasn't supposed to happen yet[ _**TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN!!**_. As for Natsuki, she was blushing so hard smoke could be seen coming out of her ears.

"Natsuki??" Mai began concerned for her friend who halted her with one hand and began reading it faster.

As soon as Natsuki was over the last word she looked up at Shizuru, then at everyone else, and then… _**PUFF.**_

"NATSUKI!!" They all said and went to the passed out '_puffing'_ girl's aid.

"_Fu fu fu_… Don't tell me you received mailed porn!" Midori mischievously said.

"Not everybody is an oyagi like you!! And why am I being molested again by you in this??" Nao said whacking Midori's head with her script.

"Nao-senpai, you shouldn't hit people. Obaa-san always says you shouldn't do to others what you wouldn't like others to do to you!" Arika said.

"Save me Arika-chan!" Midori took cover behind the young girl "She's only been this aggressive in bed."

"Why you.." Nao was interrupted by Arika.

"Besides, you shouldn't speak about porn Midori-san. Obaa-san always says it's the devil's work and it'll make your eyes and hands fall out, it's something the homosexuals brought us invented by the Jews. Obaa-san also says it's part off a big scheme from African people for us to stop believing in the Lord and be consumed by the sin of Lust, so that they can catch us off guard and take over like they did with the front bus seats."

Everybody: O.O (Natsuki: '_Pufffff'_)

"A-Arika-chan…" Midori hesitantly tried to interrupt the serious Arika while backing away to Nao's side.

"But," Arika continued " Obaa-san is smarter! That's why she created the KKK, the government and the bible!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Nina arrived.

"NINA-CHAN!!!" Arika happily glomped her and tickled her in the right spots.

"Ahhhh…" Nina moaned "Stop it!!! HELP!!!"

Everybody: O.O' (Natsuki: still '_puffing'_…)

------

Omake 3: ( Thanks to Badone, who brought a body guard to one of her fics and gave me permission to do the same!)

All the gang (except Natsuki and Tomoe, who decided to have a staring match at the doorway and refused to leave till the next chapter) were assembled in the relaxing corner.

"Where is that baka director??" Nao asked the group " Mr Spanky is impatient!! He just doesn't learn!!"

"YES!!" _**SNAP**_ "How does he dare not to put me again in this?" Mrs Fujino whipped at a random passing maid. "He'll taste the wrath off Mr Whippy!!" _**SNAP SNAP**_ Mrs Fujino whipped at another random passing maid. Apparently we have a lot of those.

"AHEM!!!" A crossed arm woman got their attention. You could see the director peeking from behind her. "Okay, now that I got your attention… Who has been bullying my son?"

Everybody: O.O

"Y-Your son?" Nao asked hiding Mr Spanky behind her back, Mrs Fujino doing the same with Mr Whippy.

The Director's mother eyed her suspiciously but a smiling Midori came into the scene, "Hi, here's the deal…" And Midori started to whisper all that's been going on to her ear.

"Ohhh.. Really? Okay.." The director's mom nodded in understanding. "Thank you Midori-san." The woman smiled and then turned to Nao noticing Mr Spanky partially hidden behind the redhead. "Is that what you've been bullying him with?"

Nao slowly drew out Mr Spanky and nodded.

"Hmm.." The woman examined the object. "You'll never get anywhere with him with that!! Here.." The woman out of nowhere drew out a huge and heavy object to Nao "Have Mr Spank-a-Lot!"

Director: T.T _'Daddy…'_

------

And so Mr Spanky was reunited with his long lost father, Mr Spank-a-Lot, and spanked happily ever after.

However, despite the elite's best efforts, Mr Whippy's long lost father Mr Whip-a-Lot, is still being held captive by Arika's Obaa-san and we're not sure about his condition. He was last seen whipping in a 50 cent's video and if you by any chance come in contact with him please inform us! And contribute with a maid to make a little whip happy!

------

Arika is a little _bit_ unstable isn't she?!


End file.
